Brand New Breeze
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Winds of change are blowing through Domino City. The lives of six girls will join as one when they are sent to the same era as the King of Games. These six girls believe that love is unattainable. Will Yugi and his friends prove them wrong?
1. A Life of No Love

**Hey, you guys! Welcome to Brand New Breeze! This is AU, everybody! This will include OCs so, I'll introduce them first!**

**Marisol "Mari" Ford: **_She belongs to me, and is sorta the same from my on hiatus story The Stone of Wishes (don't read it. :3)_

**Polari Manu: **_We all know her (well, not ALL, but you know what I mean) Her bio is on my profile. She belongs to me._

**Akane Izumi: **_She belongs to RiverTear980. Read When the Snow Falls! It's an awesome story by her! :3_

**Skyler Crawford: **_She belongs to Fire Ice and Snowcones. Read The Story of Skyler Crawford!_

**Blaze Torino: **_She is VERY outgoing. You'll see in later chaps…_

**Mackenzie "Mackie" Jefferson: **_She is hilarious and just silly! You'll see in later chaps…_

**There are all the OCs used. Now, on with more boring stuff…**

_**Note: I will be using the English dub names, only because it will correlate with all OCs.**_

_**Title: **__Brand New Breeze_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairings: **__A lot. Mainly Yugi X OC, Tea X Bakura, Seto X OC, Atem X OC, Ryou X OC, Duke X OC, Marik (hikari) X OC. Slight Tristan X Serenity, Joey X Mai_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wait a minute…! *flips through script* That's it, this is the last time I get a script written by Polari!_

_Polari: *sweat drop*_

_**Summary: **__Winds of change are blowing through Domino City. The lives of six girls will join as one when they are sent to the same era as the King of Games. They believe that love is unattainable. Will Yugi and Co. prove them wrong?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 A Life of No Love<strong>_

_**The past… Ancient Egypt…**_

_**?'s P.O.V.**_

"Ahhh!" I cried as I was thrown to the dirt. "Please, stop it!"

"Get out of here you mutant!" a villager spat.

"A monster like you deserves a place in hell!" a woman shouted at me.

I was kicked in the stomach by a tall man, and I coughed out blood. I shakily stood up and ran as fast as I could out of Kerma.

_I should have known that going to Kerma was a bad idea._ I sighed to myself. Every city I went to, I was tossed about because I was different. I had no friends and no family. My precious little brother stayed with my parents by force. When I had to leave my own hometown of Helwan, he begged to come with me, but he was denied of his want.

I have the appearance of no other Egyptian. I had spiky, neck length black hair, red eyes, and a mysterious crescent moon mark on my cheek. I am sick and tired of people treating me like crap just because I'm different. Many are terrified of me because of my special power. I have only used it once because a bunch of males tried to rape me. My power of Chaos destroyed the entire city.

I had always dreamed of going to go to Thebes, the same capital where the noble Pharaoh himself lived. I heard that he ruled with peace. But, now that I'm notorious around Egypt, I wouldn't dare set a foot in Thebes. I'd be arrested by the guards and sent before the High Priests in a heartbeat.

I dug in the pocket of my rag-material dress and took out a small locket. Inside was a painting of my dear brother Kurai on one side, and on the other, a painting of the great pharaoh, Atem. Before I was exiled from my own home, Kurai spent all the money he saved from his job in the fields to purchase the locket and paintings. And he's only eleven that's not even as tall as my shoulder.

_Someday Kurai, I will return for you, and we will be in a loving home. Unfortunately, no one around me loves me. _I thought sadly.

I am Polari Manu, and I am not loved as a person.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The present…<span>Domino City… **_

_**?'s P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in my room on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My dad was once again out of the mansion, probably to steal someone else's soul or something. Being the daughter of the creator of Duel Monsters is not as fun and fabulous as many think.

My father is never at home. He only comes home once a month, and that is for paperwork. Sometimes, I feel like my life is nothing but a lie. I get made fun of at school just because of my dad's deeds. I don't get the love and respect at need at school or at home. So all I have left is Duel Monsters. I duel my dad's computer all the time and won. The only person who had shown me the slightest respect was the CEO of KaibaCorp; Seto Kaiba.

We dueled each other on two occasions, and I won one of our two duels. When I had won, he told me that I had some talent. That, coming from Seto Kaiba. It was like hell had frozen over that day.

But, after those two duels, I never heard from him again. Of course, I'm an outcast, so Seto probably didn't want to be bothered by me. In my mind, all I see is a loveless shell that has no potential. That's all I am.

Sighing, I took out my deck and went through my cards, stopping on the Magician of Black Chaos. That's my favorite card, and the one I used to defeat Seto. I hugged that card to my chest as tears rolled down my face.

"Why can't I be loved like this? Someone holding me close…like my own father."

I have no one to run to, no one to hug, and no one to tell me things will be better for me.

I am Skyler Crawford, and I am not loved physically.

_**?'s P.O.V.**_

"I hate this!" I shouted, throwing a vase against the wall, shattering it.

I slumped to my knees in tears. My father was downstairs boozing as usual, not giving a crap about me or his household.

"Mom…why did you die…?" I whispered, tears falling down my face.

My mother died when I was just a kid, and ever since then, I have been abused by my father, physically and verbally. I have the scars on my body and mind to prove it.

"No one gives a shit about you!" my father would shout. "Your mother was the only one dumb enough to take care of a demon like you!"

I considered killing myself every time I would get abused, but I wanted my mother to be proud of me from heaven. That's the _only_ reason I continue to live, but I also didn't want to give my stupid father the satisfaction.

"Demon! Get your ass down here and get me another vodka!" my father shouted from below.

With shaking hands and gritting teeth, I did as I was told, trying hard not to pick up a knife and kill him. He snatched the bottle from me and began to gluttonously chug it down. I hurried back upstairs before he threw the glass bottle in my direction.

I am not loved in this home. I don't even know what love is anymore. And with my knowledge of the world, I don't want to know.

My name is Akane Izumi, and I am not loved mentally.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The future<span>…Sol City…**_

_**?'s P.O.V.**_

I have a cousin and a best friend who seem to feel my pain. It was an experience that I will never forget. It was two years ago when I was about to turn fourteen. I still remember it like it was yesterday…

It all started in seventh grade. There was a really nice guy in my social studies class named Juan. We had many laughs and great experiences. One that I will always remember was when I introduced him to . I was in a practice for a club I was in, and we had the day in the computer lab. Juan was in an after school activity as well, and his group arrived in the computer lab. He sat next to me, and I couldn't have been more ecstatic.

He saw the Cleverbot website, so I told him about it and what Cleverbot and I were talking about. He had many laughs, so he logged on and did it with me. I will never forget that day.

But then, a year later, it happens. I found out what a guy Juan really was. I fell in love in my eighth grade year with Juan. I didn't care that he was a little shorter than me, or that he was Hispanic and I was African-American. Fourteen days before my 14th birthday, I wrote him a confession letter, explaining to him how I felt. And what did he do?

Ever since that day, he ignored me. For the rest of my eighth grade year, not a word was exchanged between the two of us. I had tried to speak to him, but he either walked faster or ignored me. My heart shattered, and I just couldn't believe it. Juan tore a piece of my heart out that could never be replace. I was in _love_ with him, and he completely rejected me. I mean, he didn't even tell it to my face or write a letter like I did. He simply brushed me off like a crumb on your pant leg.

I was in a state of depression, and I cried almost every day. My own parents didn't understand how I felt, just to "toughen up". I was _in love_, so how could I get over Juan so fast and easily? Ever since then, I had never truly fallen in love. I just couldn't take the pain…

I am Marisol "Mari" Ford, and I am not loved emotionally.

_**?'s P.O.V.**_

I have been in many relationships, but they all turned out the same. A total disaster. I just can't find the right one. They all treated me the same-a sex object. I am not a toy to be played with. And my so called "friends" don't give me support. They leave right when things get awry. And at home, I don't have the freedom deserved by a fifteen year old.

I have changed schools three times, and it seems like I'll never find a place where I can truly fit in. Sure, on the surface, I am a very outgoing and daring girl. I have the smarts to go along with it. I'm a cheerleader for my school, and life may seem enjoyable. But there's something missing-love!

Love is the most important thing you need in life. My cousin Marisol realizes that as well, but when she told me about Juan, I wanted to kick his ass for hurting her! I am not truly loved by my friends, my boyfriends, and I just can't seem to function right.

I am Blaze Torino, and I am not loved socially.

**?'s P.O.V.**

My best friend Marisol has it kind of tough. But for me personally, love isn't my biggest concern. Even when saying that, I do have a problem with it.

I am one of the hardcore "I'm not like you" girls. I have my own mind, and I believe strongly in my morals. I used to have a crush on a guy in my middle school before starting high school. He was very nice and quirky, like me. It's just my appearance that doesn't give me confidence. I know that I'm not ugly, that's a given, but lately, I've been self-conscious.

I ask myself questions like _Does my hair look okay? Is there stuff in my teeth?_ Sure, that's normal for a girl who has a crush, but one day I let a bunch of girls get to me, and things started to go downhill. I feel silly for feeling so timid, but my crush then got a girlfriend, and that smashed by heart.

Blaze, Marisol and I sure do have a lot to live with.

I am Mackenzie "Mackie" Jefferson, and I don't feel loved due to the way I look…

* * *

><p>These six girls don't realize it yet, but they will soon all meet up in Domino City. How, you ask? One girl is in Ancient Egypt, and three are living several years in the future in Sol City! Well, there's nothing fate and a little magic can't do…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So now yo guys know the backstory of these six girls. What will happen now? Please leave a review before you abandon this story for another one! I want to please the readers…sexually! *flips through script* Riv! You gave me the wrong script AGAIN!<strong>

**RiverTear980: Blame the writing staff!**

**Me: We are the writing staff!**

**Riv: …oh. I still don't have a soul.**

**Me: That's because I have it in a peanut butter jar!**

**Riv: …o.O**

**Me: Ja ne, minasan! I wanna hear from you guys! :3**

**PRK**


	2. Led By Fate

**Thanks to those that reviewed!**

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**RiverTear980**

**Adriatic Rose**

**Rock Chick**

**music-and-animelover-1**

**yuuki rave**

**Now, this chapter will tell how the six OCs transcend time and meet up in Domino City (well, Skyler and Akane are already there, so they won't have to try hard. :3). Also, you get to see another OC that belongs to me. You may recognize her from Relentless Deception and Yami: The New Era (I just gave it away). She's also my profile pic! I used Female Furry Doll maker from dA to create her style similar to my drawings of her! **

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 Led By Fate<strong>_

**Regular P.O.V.**

_**Ancient Egypt…**_

Polari walked along the outskirts of Thebes, wishing that she could enter the palace gates. Instead, she settled for a cliff that overlooked the city and the people.

"Love and freedom is all I want," she whispered. "Is that so much to ask?"

"It isn't." a female voice replied.

Polari gasped and turned around. Before her was a fox, but it wasn't just any fox. This fox looked like an anthro!

"Who or what are you?" Polari asked, jumping away.

Polari never took too kindly to strangers, so she was extremely suspicious.

"I am you." the fox replied.

"Explain yourself!" Polari snapped.

"Look at me, Polari. Then look at yourself. I have been with you the entire time, waiting for the right time to send you away..."

The fox lifted a finger, and suddenly, Polari's eyes went blank as her soul was transported to her past.

_**Seventeen Years Ago…**_

_When Polari was born, she was praised to be unique. When her mother Neith Manu gave birth to her first child, she admired her crescent moon marking. But…there was a different air to her. When the child was born, there was turmoil in her soul. That commotion was the rebirth of the fox spirit, Yami, who has been around for thousands of years. Polari was marked by fate to be the vessel of Yami…_

_**Present…**_

Polari snapped back to reality.

"_You_ were responsible for my hard life, Yami!" she cried.

"I had nothing to do with it." the fox spirit Yami replied. "Fate had chosen you to carry my spirit. And to thank you for having me, I am going to grant your wish."

"My wish?" Polari repeated.

"Yes," Yami replied. "To experience love and freedom. But be warned; this will not be permanent. Your place is here in Egypt, but, you will realize your goal soon. Not to mention that you will meet someone you've always wanted to. Now, just remember these instructions; find Skyler Crawford and Akane Izumi. There will be three other girls there as well…"

With that, a bright light began to surround Polari.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" she cried.

Suddenly, Polari disappeared, taking a journey to Domino City…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The present…Domino City…<strong>_

"Skyler!" her father Pegasus called to her. "I'll be back in a month!"

"Wait! Dad!" Skyler cried.

She flew down the stairs, her long blond hair flowing behind her. "You just came home from your two week business trip five minutes ago!"

"I know!" Pegasus replied cheerfully. "I just stopped by to fix some coffee!"

Skyler sighed in desperation. "Dad, you do realize that my 16th birthday is in three weeks? You've missed by birthday for the last three years."

Pegasus ruffled Skyler's hair. "I know, and you know that I hate missing your birthday, but until things settle down with Industrial Illusions, I won't be able to get any vacation time."

"You always put your stupid company before me!" Skyler shouted.

She ran past her father and hurried outside as far away as she could. Pegasus sighed as he left the house as well.

_She just needs time to cool off. I'll talk to her then…_

_**At Akane's House…**_

Akane peeped around the corner to see her father passed out on the couch. She tiptoed back upstairs to take a quick shower before heading out. She packed some clothes, food, and other necessities in her backpack. She headed back downstairs to the front door.

"Time for my annual two week leave," she whispered. "Ja ne, you bastard."

With that, Akane walked out the door and slammed it shut.

As Akane walked out of her slum of a neighborhood, the shining sun contrasted with her mood.

_I hate my life. It's nothing but shit. My father is in a whole different category when it comes to shit._

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded her, and she was blinded by the well-lit beam.

"Ack! What the hell?" she shouted.

When the light faded, before her was a creature like no other- the Dark Magician.

"You're a monster card!" Akane accused.

"Hello, nice to meet you too." Dark Magician replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I hope you'll be ready to meet my fist!" Akane threatened.

"I am not here to fight you, Akane Izumi." the magician replied.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"I am the Dark Magician, or back in my era, I was called Mahado." he replied. "And I know you because just like you, there are five other girls from different times like you who are bound by fate to meet each other here in Domino City to discover what you all have been missing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Akane interjected. "The only fate I have is to die in my house while my father drinks his life away. I'm just taking a two week break from his constant boozing."

"Well, you'll be taking more than a two week break, young girl. Find Skyler Crawford. You can't miss her. She has long blond hair and one blue eye and one green eye. She is the daughter of Pegasus Crawford, the chairman of Industrial Illusions. Like you, she is running away from her problems."

"What do you mean running away?" Akan cried.

"Find Skyler Crawford, and let fate do the rest." was the Dark Magician's reply before he faded into nothingness.

"Who the hell does that freak show think he is?" Akane muttered, flipping her fiery red hair over her shoulder.

She continued walking, but for some reason, she felt herself looking for this Skyler Crawford…

**XXXX**

Skyler took no heed to the people around her as she stormed through Domino City.

_I don't know where I'm going, but I know it'll be far from here!_ she thought, tears rolling down her face.

Once she found herself in an empty neighborhood, she sat herself on the sidewalk and cried into her hands. She felt a tap on her shoulder minutes later.

"Go away!" she commanded, never looking.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." a male voice replied.

Skyler slowly looked up. While she did, she a person clad in red and black leather. She then saw long, black hair. Finally, her eyes reached his blue face, and she gasped in shock and fear.

"This is not real! Y-You're the Magician of Black Chaos, my favorite monster! But how-?"

"I am not a card, Skyler Crawford." the Magician of Black Chaos replied. "I am a spirit."

"I bet my dad is trying to pull a fast one on me…" Skyler muttered. "Wait, how the hell do you know my name?"

"I am no illusion," Black Chaos replied. "And I know who you are because fate has led you here."

"What fate?" Skyler asked. "I'm going to be a motherless and now fatherless girl forever. My dad is never home. I might as well be an orphan."

"You will discover what you are missing once your journey begins. You and five other girls from different homes and eras will join together and complete this journey. Now, when I leave you, a rebellious girl named Akane Izumi will come up to you. She is one of the five other girls. She has the hair of fire, and grey eyes. You can't miss her. Good luck."

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Skyler cried, but the Magician of Black Chaos was already gone.

At that moment, a red haired girl came walking up to her.

"Skyler Crawford?" she asked uneasily.

"Akane Izumi?" Skyler replied just as awkwardly.

Just then, another bright light surrounded them, but with twice the horsepower. And there were no magicians inside…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The future… Sol City<strong>_

"Mari, it will be okay…" Mackenzie told her best friend sadly.

The oldest of the three, Marisol Ford, was shaken. Blaze, Marisol's fifteen year old cousin, stood up, fire in her eyes.

"That Juan doesn't deserve you, girl! If he can't see what a wonderful person you are, then he can go straight to-!"

"Language!" Mackenzie snapped. "You forget that this is Mari's house, and her parents don't like profanity."

"Fine, I say it softly- _hell_." Blaze whispered.

Mackenzie giggled.

"This is the worst day ever," Mari moaned. "I'm just glad we had this sleepover."

Blaze and Mackenzie gave her a sympathetic look.

"You know…things haven't been working out for me either." Blaze sighed. "I just broke up with my third boyfriend of this year."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Marisol wailed. "You have been in a relationship with three guys so far this year, yet I've never had a boyfriend?"

Mackenzie elbowed Blaze in the ribs. "Nice going." she muttered.

The sixteen year old girl wiped her eyes, deeply regretting telling Juan her feelings.

"Love is impossible for me…" she whispered.

"Mari, we all have been having trouble in the romance department," Mackenzie pointed out. "You aren't alone."

"And soon you will have three other girls to share your pain with." a female voice said.

"Blaze…please tell me that that was one of your ex-boyfriends…" Mackenzie whispered.

"Shut up!" Blaze snapped.

Without warning, three women appeared from a spheroid of light.

"Somebody call the police!" Mackenzie cried.

"What the fu- I mean, what the fudge is going on?" Blaze asked, freaked out.

Marisol hid under her bed in fear of the intruders.

"There's no need to be afraid, Marisol, Blaze, and Mackenzie!" a bubbly voice told them. "We don't bite!"

"Wait! You three look awfully familiar…" Mackenzie trailed.

Marisol poked her head out from under her bed and gasped.

"Did someone leave their Duel Disk on?" she cried.

"What?" Mackenzie asked.

"So you recognize us." a more serious female replied. "Allow us to get acquainted. I am the Magician's Valkyria."

"I'm the Dark Magician Girl! But in another era, I was called Mana." the bubbly blond magician giggled.

"And I'm the Silent Magician. I am currently at Level 4 in strength." the third female magician finished softly.

"What the hell? Uh…is under my feet!" Blaze sweat dropped.

The Dark Magician girl stood next to Blaze, the Magician's Valkyria stood next to Mackenzie, and the Silent Magician stood next to Marisol.

"I can assure you three now that we are not the Duel Monster cards you believe us to be," Valkyria explained. "We are spirits of the monster world and servants of the almighty pharaoh, Atem."

"Who's that? I've never heard of him." Mackenzie required.

"You'll find out soon enough." Silent Magician replied.

"Now, we are here because just like you guys, three other girls from different eras are bound by fate to meet in Domino City. I'm sure you've heard of that place?" DMG asked.

"Yeah…" Marisol said slowly, crawling out from under the bed. "Ten years ago, it was a thriving city and home to the game Duel Monsters. But now there's a Duel Academy opening. So what's your point?"

"We are sending you ten years into the past into Domino City." Valkyria replied

"WHAT? Why?" Blaze asked.

"Like we said, you are bound by fate to meet three other girls from different times. All six of you are destined to discover what's missing in your lives, _together_." Silent Magician explained.

"When you get there, you should find five other girls there, confused and in chaos. Bye-bye now!" DMG grinned, raising her scepter.

"Hey! Hold on!" Marisol cried.

Another bright light engulfed them, and the three girls went plummeting through time, back ten years ago in Domino City…

* * *

><p>The bright lights died down, and Skyler and Akane were facing four other girls. They all stared at each other for a moment before screaming in terror.<p>

"يا را! أين أنا؟ لماذا أنا في مثل هذا المكان الأجنبية؟" Polari shouted in Arabic.

"What thell did that weird red eyed girl say?"

"Blaze!" Mackenzie cried

"What?" Blaze snapped.

""I wanna go hoo-oo-oome!" Marisol wailed.

Akane and Skyler continued screaming.

After several minutes, Skyler calmed down enough to yell "EVERYBODY STOP!"

The five other girls did just that. Skyler took a deep breath and began her interrogation.

"Okay, how many of you are from a different time?"

Polari, Blaze, Marisol, and Mackenzie slowly raised their hands.

"Ok, lovely." Skyler replied. "How many of you had so freaky magician talk to you?"

Everyone except Polari raised their hands.

"Mine was a fox…" Polari whispered.  
>"Oh…kay?" Skyler sweat dropped.<p>

She cleared her head and continued. "How many of your magicians…and fox, babble about meeting here by fate?"

That time everyone raised their hands.

"Okay, then." Skyler sighed. "Let's all go to my home, and we'll discuss these freaky time-travelling magicians and fate there. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span> That random Arabic thing Polari said was "Oh Ra! Where am I? Why am I in such a foreign place?"**

**So, they finally meet. One from Ancient Egypt, two from Domino City, and three from the future in Sol City. What could possibly go wrong? :3 Stay tuned! Reviews make my day! Please do it!**

**Polari: Nike: Just Do It!**

**Me: I knew that I shouldn't have gotten you those shoes yesterday…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


	3. Getting to Know You

**Hey guys! Fire Ice and snowcones kept bugging me, so I decided to update before my appointed time! First, I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers!**

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**Adriatic Rose**

**music-and-animelover-1**

**Kinakao**

**Where's RiverTear980? And she just got on me about not reviewing When the Snow Falls (check that fic out, it's VERY good!). I promise you…REVENGE! Sorry, I had to quote Shadow the Hedgehog there. :3**

**NOTE: I realized that I can't use Pegasus's dubbed name in this fic because Skyler's last name is Crawford, so I have to go with Pegasus Crawford. Everyone else will still have their dubbed names!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 Getting to Know You<strong>_

Polari was the only one who was dumbstruck when the six girls entered Skyler's mansion.

"What are all of these…contraptions?" Polari asked as she stared at a television.

"Man, she really is from the past!" Blaze sighed.

Skyler patted Polari's shoulder. "Don't worry. Let's just get this situation figured out."

Skyler opened the door to her room, and everyone gasped in amazement.

"Whoa! You have a plasma TV? I want!" Blaze cried.

"You have enough room to fit two families of six in here." Marisol observed.

"You must love having a room this huge to yourself." Akane added, feeling a bit sad about her own predicament.

"Yeah! I wish my house was this big!" Mackenzie gushed.

Skyler sighed to herself. "I would enjoy it if my dad were here to enjoy it with me."

Akane looked at her sadly, understanding completely.

"Aww…I'm sorry…" Marisol said quietly. "It must've been hard to cope…"

"No, he's still alive," Skyler assured her. "He's just so busy all the time. He's the great and only Pegasus Crawford." she added sarcastically.

Blaze, Marisol, and Mackenzie gaped at her.

"Wait a minute! What year is this?" Marisol asked.

"This is 2001." Skyler replied.

"No way! We are ten years into the past!" Mackenzie cried.

"Pegasus Crawford is even in our history books! The creator of Duel Monsters! They mentioned that they had a daughter, but she ran away from home and was never seen again…" Marisol added.

Skyler stiffened. She had considered running away. She had no idea that she would actually do it.

Polar just looked between the others, confused. "What is this? What is a year? 35,964 stars have passed."

Skyler's eyes widened. Pegasus had studied Egyptology, and so naturally she was curious and learned about it.

"Um, what is that girl talking about?" Akane asked, confused.

"That is how Egyptians used to count their years! She said the 35,964 stars have gone by. That's equivalent to 999 years! She's from 3,000 years into the past!"

"Whoa! That's totally cool!" Blaze gushed.

"What is your name?" Skyler asked the Ancient Egyptian.

"I am Polari Ahmes Manu." Polari replied. "The daughter of two unloving parents, and the older sister of my sweet and kind-hearted brother Kurai."

"Your parents are unloving, hmm?" Skye repeated, seeing how she could say that. Her own dad is never around.

Akane also related with Polari when it came to parents.

"They kicked me out of their home." Polari whispered.

"WHAT!" Blaze cried. "That is not cool!"

"It's because of the way I look and a power I have." Polari added.

Akane studied Polari's crescent moon birth marking and red eyes. It was different, but no reason to be kicked out.

"I have been alone in the world now for 324 stars." Polari continued.

"Nine years." Skyler translated.

"And how old are you?" Marisol asked.

"612 stars have passed." Polari replied.

"Seventeen years old." Skyler translated.

"Damn, we need to teach you how to convert stars to years!" Blaze blurted out.  
>Marisol slapped her hand over Blaze's mouth and smiled at Polari. "Please Polari, continue."<p>

"So, I had to leave Kurai behind and find my place in the world so that one day…I'll come back for him." Polari finished.

Everyone was silent. Polari's life was rougher than everyone else's.

"So, who are the rest of you?" Polari asked.

Skyler decided to go next.

"I am Skyler Crawford as you guys know. You can call me Skye. This is Domino City, for the ones who are from a different time. I am sixteen years old, and I am alone here 90% of the time."

"Don't you have friends over?" Mackenzie asked.

Skyler slowly shook her head.

"No. I don't even attend school anymore. I'm a child prodigy, so I graduated from Domino High after one year there. I did have friends, but those friendships dissipated. My best friend was Tea Gardner . She had wonderful friends that I became friends with, like Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin."

"Whoa! You were friends with the King of Games? Cool!" Mackenzie cried.

Marisol lifted her head, a glint of fire in her eyes. She had signed up to enroll in the Duel Academy in Sol City. There have been several built across the country. They had new standards; along with dueling, the enrollees had to do a written exam. She barely won the duel, and it was thanks to her favorite card, Silent Magician LV 8. So of course, Marisol was shocked when Silent Magician LV 4 was standing in front of her.

But…the written exam was a total bust. She would have passed if it weren't for one essay question concerning Yugi Mutou…

_Write a five paragraph essay relating the reign and victories of the King of Games, Yugi Moto, and explain what his famous saying "believe in the heart of the cards" means._

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Marisol had shouted in the exam room.

She hadn't bothered to study Yugi Moto. She had originally thought that the exam would be over monsters, spells, traps, how to actually play Duel Monsters, the stuff you actually get into Duel Academy. Not about Yugi Moto! He wasn't involved in the DA at all! And guess how many points that essay were worth? Fifty…points.

So, Marisol failed the exam, and was extremely sad that she wouldn't be attending DA with her older brother Max, who ended up a Ra yellow. Yugi Moto was the reason she failed, so ever since then, she has despised him. Even though she had never met him.

"Mari, are you okay? You look like you're about to carry out mass murder." Mackenzie said, freaked out by Marisol's facial expression.

"Who, me? Yeah, I'm fine." Marisol replied sweetly.

Blaze and Mackenzie sweat dropped as they inched away from Marisol.

"How about I go next?" Blaze suggested, nervously glancing at Marisol. "My name is Blaze Torino, and I am fifteen years old. I am from Sol City, like my cousin and friend are. My life may seem perfect to the eyes of many. I know it isn't, but I'm grateful for what I have. But, there's something I'm missing…"

Mackenzie began to clap. "That's the first time you showed humility! Great job!"

"Shut up!" Blaze snapped. "Anyways, I love cheerleading and shopping. So…Polari…"

Blaze eyed Polari's ripped, rag garb. "We finna go shopping."

Mackenzie face palmed. "Never say that again."

Skyler giggled, and Akane looked on wistfully.

_I wish I was able to be just as confident as Blaze Torino…_

Mackenzie stood up straight, seeing as it was her turn.

"I'm Mackenzie Jefferson, but everyone calls me Mackie. I am also fifteen. I live with my mother, and I have a much older sister that I never see anymore. Where I live, I just wish that everyone around me would not judge a book by its cover."

"I get judged by my appearance too," Skyler replied, gesturing to her eyes. "My eyes are a different color, so people believe that I'm some weirdo."

Marisol lifted her head again, knowing it was her turn.

"I am Marisol Ford, but many call me Mari. I am sixteen years old. I have an older brother Max, but I don't really see him anymore. He was accepted into the Duel Academy."

"Duel Academy?" Skye repeated.

"Yeah. I guess Kaiba hasn't built it yet." Mackie chimed in.

"Anyways," Mari continued. "Max was accepted as a Ra yellow, the second rank. The first rank duelists are Obelisk blue. The lower ranked duelist s a Slifer red. I didn't make it n because of _him_." Mari seethed.

"Oh no!" Mackie and Blaze sweat dropped, hiding behind a sofa.

"Who?" Skye asked.

"That damned Yugi Moto!" Mari cried.

"Oh no!" Mackie and Blaze repeated.

"It was one essay question worth half my grade that made me fail. And it was about him! If I ever see Yugi Moto, I might just have to murder him!"

"Those are…some pretty violent threats…" Skye sweat dropped, hiding behind Polari, who was sitting there, confused.

"Not to mention that a week after that incident, my heart was broken by the guy I thought I fell in love with. What a life!" Mari snapped.

"Okay! Your turn!" Blaze quickly cried, poking Akane.

Akane snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, right." she replied. "Well, I'm Akane Izumi. I am sixteen. My life is not nearly as great as you guys. My mother died when I was only a child, and my father is an abusive drinker. He beats me whenever he feels like it, and I have the bruises to prove it. So, all I want is to escape."

Skyler looked at Akane with a glint of fire.

"Stay here, then! No need for you to go back to such an awful place!"

Akane shook her head. "I can't. I'm only allowed to leave for two weeks. Even if it's just on second after two weeks, my dad will come look for me. And when he does, I'm pretty much dead when I get home. Literally."

"Why don't you just turn him in to the police?" Blaze asked, concerned.

"I have before, when I was eight." Akane murmured. "And he only served seven years. He came right back home drunk, and the beatings I received were more severe since then. It's no use trying to escape my fate."

"That is not your fate!" Blaze snapped. "I know you heard some magician thing talk to you! Why do you think we are all here today? We all have a fate we want to escape, so that's why we're here!"

Akane stood up, shaking her head. "All my life, I longed to escape, but every opportunity I get to is always a blow to me. This is no different. I'm leaving."

Just then, there was a knock at Skyler's front door.

"Expecting visitors…besides us?" Blaze asked.

Skyler whipped out her agenda book and looked at the day's date, November first.

"Shit! I forgot that Seto Kaiba was coming here to interview me!" Skyler cried. "That's just great!"

"An interview?" Polari questioned.

"Yes, a job interview. I filled out an application to work part time as Seto's personal assistant at KaibaCorp, full-time if all goes well. Shit, shit, shit!" Skye panicked.

"All of this for a job?" Polari asked. "Back home, our superior being had us stand in front of them unclothed to see if we were healthy and strong enough to do the work. Then we were cleansed and put to work."

Everyone stared at Polari.

"…is that weird?" Polari asked.

"No, honey. Not at all." Blaze sighed, patting her shoulder.

The knocking became more urgent.

"I can't let Seto see you guys! You all hide in my office!" Skyler instructed, pointing a door in her room that was the home of her built in office.

"Sweet! I call the desk chair!" Mackenzie cried.

"No, hide underneath something, not in plain sight!" Skyler hissed before leaving her room.

* * *

><p>Skyler hurried downstairs to the front door and opened it. Before her stood Seto Kaiba, looking quite impatient.<p>

"You know, if you're as late coming to work as you are answering the door, you wouldn't have a job long." Seto snapped before coming inside.

_I forgot to mention that he's completely rude._ Skyler muttered to herself before shutting the door.

Seto raised an eyebrow at Skyler's appearance. Her blond hair was a bit frazzled, her blouse was wrinkled, and her knee length skirt was pushed up to above her knees. She was also missing one shoe.

"I see that you tried to look professional for this interview." Seto told her sarcastically. "Have you been getting busy before I came over?"

"No, but I have been busy." Skyler snapped, patting her hair back into place.

"So, show me this new office that you've been bragging about." Seto ordered. "I'm dying to see." he added, still a bit sarcastic.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ That was all that went through Skyler's mind as she led Seto upstairs, picking up her fallen shoe along the way. She quickly straightened out her blouse and fixed her skirt before entering her built in office. To her relief, her time traveling posse were nowhere in sight.

The office was spacious. It was about as big as an average family room. The walls were yellow, the carpet purple, and a large wooden desk with a laptop, papers, and two chairs were in the middle. There was also a slightly smaller TV on one wall along with a coffee table, a coffee-maker on the other side, and two sofas. There were also some snacks.

"Would you like anything, Mr. Kaiba? Some coffee, tea, lemonade, water? Or some cookies and muffins?" Skye offered sweetly.

"No thanks," Seto replied. "I came here to interview you, not have tea time and play house."

_If he wasn't CEO of KaibaCorp…_ Skyler seethed in her mind. Nonetheless, she kept her smile plastered on her face. She heard scuffling near one of her sofas, but thankfully, Kaiba didn't notice.

"So, Skyler Crawford," Seto began, crossing his legs. "do you realize that occupying the position of my personal assistant means that you will have to jump to my every command without question?"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." Skyler replied. "All my life, I had to change my plans with my own father and do stuff for his every capricious whim. It won't be hard for me to adjust."

A small smirk played across Seto's lips as he was writing down notes.

"I see, and that's no surprise, considering that Pegasus is a total loony."

Skyler clenched her fists in anger. "Please don't insult my father, thanks."

Seto scoffed then continued on. "And, I see that your work hours you put down are from eight am to five pm if you were able to work fulltime. Why?"

"Well, as you know, I don't go to school anymore, and college tutors come in twice a month to teach me, and of course I learn easy enough. I'm the heir to Industrial Illusions, and that probably won't happen for years, so I want my day to be busy instead of being alone all the time." Skyler replied easily.

"Now, I have a personal question to ask you," Seto said somewhat evilly.

He leaned in closer towards Skye and she instinctively moved backwards.

"What makes you think that you have what it takes to be my assistant?"

Just then, a muffled noise could be heard from behind the sofa. It was loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

"What the hell was that?" Seto asked, looking around suspiciously.

Skyler face palmed as the muffled noise continued.

Then, Blaze rolled out from behind the couch in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, hahahahahaha! K-Kaiba's wearing a dress! Haaahahahahahaaa! A-and he's crossing his legs! Ahahahahahahahaaa!" Blaze cackled.

_She did not…_ Skyler thought, covering her mouth.

Seto's face was red with rage.

"This is not a dress you stupid fool! This is a white KaibaCorp coat! And who the hell do you think you are?"

"And who the hell are you getting an attitude with?" Blaze fumed, storming over to him.

"Blaze! Not another fight!" Marisol cried, coming out from behind the sofa with Mackenzie.

"Yeah! That'll be the eighth one this year!" Mackie added.

While Mari and Mackie were holding Blaze back, Akane came out from behind the snack table, chomping on a cookie.

"Sup." she simply said.

Seto felt something move from under the desk, and yelped in shock when Polari came out from under the desk.

"W-where did you come from?" Seto asked.

"I've been here the entire time. But back home, I'm good at hiding." Polari replied as if that were a daily routine.

"Skyler, explain yourself!" Seto snapped.

At this point, Skyler's head was in her hands, and she moaning, thinking her life was over.

"You wommf bewe me, but they ermm frm the furu, priset, and the pist." Skye said, her muffled voice making her words come out unclearly.

"What?" Seto asked snippily.

"You won't believe me, but they are from the future, present, and the past!" Skyler shouted, removing her hands.

"You're right, I don't believe you." Seto scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Seto! After all the stuff you and Yugi went through with the magic and the evil, you don't think this is possible?" Skyler asked, exasperated.

Seto eyed Polari. There was no way she could be from the present. They he eyed Blaze, Mackie, and Mari. They all had out their high-tech cell phones, and Mari also had out her 4G iPod Touch."

"Where did you get these?" Seto asked, looking at the obviously unknown technology.

"Oh, these? These cell phones and iPods are common in 2011." Blaze replied smugly.

"iPod?" Seto repeated, confused.

"Yeah, it's a touch screen." Mari replied.

"Now do you believe me?" Skyler asked.

Seto simply scoffed. "Whatever."

Skyler gave Seto a brief introduction of her new friends and how they all came here.

"That sounds like a bunch of mumbo that pharaoh preaches about, but I guess I can accept it…as long as you let me study that "iPod" of yours." Seto replied, looking at Mari.

Polari's heart skipped a beat. Did he just say…pharaoh?

"You still have pharaohs here?" Polari asked, elated.

Seto rolled his eyes at the Egyptian girl.

"Only one, Polari, and he's not ruler of Domino City, that's for sure. If anything, I rule Domino City."

Polari pulled out her locket and opened it. "Does he look like this?"

Polari showed one of the two paintings to Seto, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, exactly like that. That's Atem, all right. I guess I can accept that you're from the past too, like that annoying thief and the annoying pharaoh."

"I can't believe my pharaoh is here as well. I've always wanted to enter the palace gates and meet the kindhearted ruler." Polari smiled.

"Well, he certainly doesn't have a palace here," Seto snickered. "He lives in the Kame Game Shop with little Yugi and his pathetic grandpa."

"I want to see pharaoh, if only once! I never would have the chance in my time. I'm just an outcast. My little brother Kurai is by himself with my awful family. I wonder if he's here, too?" Polari told him.

Seto felt some sympathy for her when she mentioned her little brother. He would do anything for Mokuba, and it was obvious that Polari would do anything for Kurai. Thinking to himself, Seto got up to leave Skyler's house.

"Wait, what about the interview?" Skyler called.

Seto turned around and gave her a smirk. "I gathered all of the information I needed. I will contact you in two to three days if you received the position. Until then, tend to the little zoo you have created here. Make sure you don't run out of cookies." he replied, glancing at Akane who was still eating the snacks.

"Hey! I'm no zoo!" Blaze shouted. "Come back here and say that to my face!"

"And make sure you don't run out of security guards, because I'll come after you!" Akane shouted also.

Seto simply chuckled to himself as he left the Crawford residence, having many thoughts about Skyler and her time traveling crew.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was a long chapter. Nine pages ftw! So, the secret was revealed to Seto. Hilarity was ensued. So, now that Seto knows, will Skyler get the job? Will Akane, Blaze, Mari, Mackie, and Polari stay at Skyler's house? Will Polari ever meet pharaoh Atem? You will find this out and more in later chapters! <strong>

**Please review! With those, I'll become more and more creative and come up with more ideas!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	4. A Whole New Life

**I am bursting with ideas, so I decided to update four days later! Hip, hip, huzzah!**

**I'd like to thank my three lovely reviewers!**

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**RiverTear980**

**K5Rakitan**

**Now, I realized I made some mistakes in chapters 2 and 3. **

**Akane Izumi is actually 17. **

**The Duel Academy was already up and running in Sol City.**

**Skyler also knows Rebecca Hawkins, Ryou Bakura (not his yami…yet), and Solomon Moto.**

**And I realized that I haven't been doing well on describing what the OCs look like, haven't I? Well, I'll do that now!**

**Skyler Crawford: **Has long, blond hair, and one blue eye and one green eye. She is tan skinned, and is very independent. She is tall and skinny, about 5'8.

**Akane Izumi: **Has long, fiery red hair and grey eyes. She is fair skinned, and is very tough. She is kind of tall and skinny, about 5'6.

**Marisol "Mari" Ford: **Has long, shoulder length dark brown hair and very dark, almost black, eyes. She is tan skinned, and is very sensitive. She is tall, about 5'8. She is skinny and curvy. Despite being a bit shy, she always wants the best for people, and will protect and worry about your well-being always.

**Blaze Torino: **Has neck length black hair and dark brown eyes. She is tan skinned, and is very outgoing. She is short, about 5'4. She is skinny and curvy. Despite being a troublemaker, she is the best friend you could ever have.

**Mackenzie "Mackie" Jefferson: **Has short black hair. She has dark brown eyes, and is brown skinned. She is tall, about 5'8 and a half. She is very skinny, almost like a stick (due to being an athlete). She is independent, and is the one who will have your back when trouble arrives

**Polari Manu: **Had neck length spiky black hair. She has red eyes and his brown skinned. She is tall, about 5'9. She is skinny, and has a few curves. Polari is very independent, and has a locked heart. The only one who can open it is Kurai and another person. Who is that other person…?

**Kurai Manu (he is mentioned a lot): **Has thick neck length brown hair. He has a long bang that covers his entire left eye. Do you know why…? Only Polari knows. Kurai is only twelve. He is short, about 5'3. He is a very optimistic person who likes to see the bright side of things. He dotes on his big sister Polari and looks up to her. He is very protective of her. When she was kicked out, Kurai was devastated, and he couldn't find the bright side of Polari leaving…

**And for Bakura (yami), I have decided to make his last name Akefia, so there won't be any confusion with the story, heh heh.**

**Ok, that's it from me! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 A Whole New Life<strong>_

Skyler rubbed her temples as Seto left her house.

"Heh, heh…" Blaze sweat dropped. "I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help myself."

"No, it's fine," Skye replied. "Besides, Kaiba's an ass anyway."

"He did sound like it." Marisol added. "In the history books, Seto Kaiba was said to be a wonderful CEO whose success inspired many."

Skyler laughed. Even Akane giggled. She knows who Seto is, too.

"Out of all things, Seto Kaiba is not wonderful. He is a cold hearted duelist…who happens to be the richest guy in the world."

"Oh, really?" Blaze purred. "Because earlier, it sounded like he was flirting with you."

Skyler took a step back in surprise. "What? How did you come up with that?"

"I was watching you two when he got so close to and asked if you had what it took to be his assistant. If that wasn't flirting, then my name isn't Blaze Torino!" she declared.

Skye's face was cherry red. "Then I guess your name isn't Blaze Torino, because Kaiba did not flirt with me!"

"Okay, I'll let you believe that for now," Blaze grinned.

Skyler rubbed her temples again.

"So…what are we going to do?" Marisol whispered.

Everyone turned to look at the dark brown haired girl.

"We are obviously stuck here. Where will we go?" she asked.

"You stay here, of course!" Skyler replied. "My father doesn't give a damn about me anyways, so we won't care that you guys are crashing here!"

"But…I have to get back home!" Polari cried. "My brother Kurai needs me!"

"I'm sorry, Polari." Skyler said. "But the magicians brought you here for a reason. I don't know what that reason is, but until we complete it, there's no use trying to get everyone back to their own time."

Tears began to form in Polari's eyes, and they fell onto her ripped dress.

"Just think," Akane piped up. "You will have so many stories to tell Kurai when you get back. I'm sure he'll enjoy that."

Polari looked up at Akane. "You're right."

Akane surprised herself. Usually, Akane was very pessimistic and could never say nice things to anyone.

"Well, it's been a long day." Skyler sighed. "I'll have the chefs cook us some food."

"Aw, yeah!" Blaze cried, pumping her fist in the air. "This is gonna be tight!"

Mackenzie face palmed. "Blaze, also never do that again…"

Skyler walked over to her huge wardrobe and pushed a button on it. The wardrobe automatically opened and a huge array of outfits appeared on hangers on racks.

"Oohhhhh!" Blaze squealed.

"Polari, you can't stay here and wear that the whole time." Skyler said, pointing at her clothing. "Come over here and choose anything you want to wear. We are about the same size and height, so these will fit you no problem."

Polari walked over to Skyler, feeling intimidated by the technology.

"What…is this?" Polari asked, holding up a pair of skinny jeans by the pant leg."

"Those are blue jeans." Skyler replied.

"Jeans?" Polari repeated, confused.

"They're pants." Skyler said, simplifying that.

"…pants?"

Skyler and everyone else face palmed.

"How about we start you off with something familiar…" Skyler suggested.

Skyler walked over to a rack of dresses and took one of the hanger. It was a sundress you could slip over her head, and it was a burnt orange color, an appropriate color for the fall season. Along with the dress, she pulled out burnt orange slippers, noticing Polari's bare feet. They had blisters and dust on them.

_I'll have to make sure to have my spa specialists care for the deprived girl's feet._ Skyler thought, feeling bad for Polari.

"You can go change in my bathroom." Skyler told Polari, pointing at another door near her office.

Polari reluctantly walked over there and opened the door.

"What are these things?" she asked, walking in.

A yell and a loud thud could be heard.

"Polari, what happened?" Skyler cried, running to the bathroom.

She looked down to see a bar of soap and Polari on the ground, holding the clothing.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Skyler cried, helping Polari up.

Polari nodded warily.

Skyler picked up the soap and then left the bathroom.

"Poor Polari." Marisol whispered. "She has no idea what anything is in the modern world."

"I hope she knows what a shower is, because I don't want to smell Egypt all over the place." Blaze chimed in.

"Blaze! Shut up!" Mackenzie snapped.

Meanwhile, Skyler was on the house phone, calling her cooks.

Minutes later, Polari came out of the bathroom wearing the dress and slip-on slippers. Her skin was dry, and her hair was still a mess.

"Hold on, let me take care of your dermatology and cosmetology needs." Blaze spoke up excitedly.

She ran over to Polari and dragged her back into the bathroom.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Polari cried.

The door was slammed shut, and everyone else sweat dropped.

"…is she always like this?" Akane asked.

"Yeah." Marisol and Mackenzie answered in unison.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes and the sound of the shower later, Blaze marched out of the bathroom proudly.<p>

"Ladies, I present you…Polari Manu!" she cried.

There was a silence, but then Polari reluctantly came out of the bathroom, and everyone gasped.

Blaze taught Polari how to shower, so she was clean for the first time in years. Her skin was really smooth and moist, thanks to Skyler's lotion. Polari's wild spiky hair was brushed and combed. Even though the ends of her hair are still spiky, the body of her hair was smooth and controlled.

Blaze put Polari's locket on a thin gold chain, and now the locket hung loosely around her neck like a necklace. Blaze had applied burnt orange eyeshadow on Polari's eyelids and a thin line of Blaze's own lip gloss. Blaze also introduced Polari to deodorant.

"Polari! You look so beautiful!" Skyler gushed.

Akane wasn't one for makeovers, so she was amazed by Blaze's handiwork.

"I know." Blaze replied smugly.

"Now let's eat!" Mackenzie cried.

This time, Blaze face palmed.

"Mackie, never say that again." Blaze told her.

"Come follow me, you guys." Skyler called to them, walking out of her bedroom.

The five girls followed Skyler downstairs to the dining room, which was about four times bigger than Skye's bedroom.

"Damn! You could fit a third world country in here!" Blaze cried.

This time, Mackenzie jabbed Blaze in the stomach for her rudeness.

Skyler laughed. "Thanks, I think. Now everyone, please have a seat."

Polari looked at the tall chair in front of her in wonder.

"Skyler, you live like a pharaoh…" she told her.

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "You really think so?"

Polari nodded. She pulled back the chair in some difficulty, and then sat down.

"I never had a luxurious life like this." Polari continued. "And I've never seen such things in my life."

"I doubt pharaohs had televisions and automatic wardrobes, though." Skyler giggled.

Polari smiled for the first time since she's been here.

"You're dinner is served." Croquet, the family butler, told Skyler and her guests.

Then, the waiters and waitresses came out of the kitchen with trays of food.

"Whoa! Talk about putting a shrimp on the barbie! You put it on a silver platter!" Blaze cried.

This time, everyone (including Croquet) face palmed.

"Oh, and Polari." Skyler said, looking at the Egyptian girl. "I requested that the chefs make you something that was made back in your time."

At that moment, a silver tray was placed in front of Polari. Her eyes brightened in happiness. Before her was wheat bread that was sweetened with honey, peas, beans, tilapia and Nile perch, fish that were found (and still are) in the Nile in her time, and figs. It was like an Egyptian buffet.

"This is amazing!" Polari said happily. "I haven't eaten this stuff ever since the Dog Star when 324 stars have passed!"

Everyone's head whipped towards Skye, demanding a translation. Skyler sweat dropped at the sudden attention.

"The Dog Star for Egyptians is pretty much their new year," Skyler explained. "And 324 stars is the same as nine years."

"Ohhhh. Gotcha." Blaze replied.

"Now, let's dig in, guys." Skyler told them.

Akane hesitated as she stared at the lobster dish in front of her.

_I've never eaten decadent stuff like this before. How can I eat it now?_ Akane wondered to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Marisol asked.

Akane looked to her right to see the dark eyed girl looking at her in concern. Akane sighed.

"I've never eaten stuff like this before. The most deluxe thing I've ever eaten was ramen noodles. Even when my mother was alive…"

"Well, I guess it's time to take advantage of this opportunity, ne?" Marisol grinned, snapping a crab leg in two and eating the meat.

Akane slowly smiled and nodded. Taking a deep breath, Akane picked up a lobster leg and did what Mari did and snapped it in two. She looked at the contents in reluctance, but then took a bite of the lobster meat. At that moment, the door to Akane's mind and taste buds were opened to a new sensation.

"This is delicious!" Akane beamed.

"Glad to hear it!" Skyler replied.

"Even in the future, I never had many opportunities to eat this kind of seafood." Mackenzie added, eating shrimp cocktail.

"You're the best, Skyler!" Blaze cried.

Skyler had a warm feeling in her heart as she looked at the happy and grateful faces of her time traveling group.

_This is the first time that I've ever done something nice for someone. This makes me feel…great._ Skyler thought to herself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door and a doorbell ring. Croquet immediately left the dining hall and walked to the front door.

"I wonder who that could be…" Skyler said, getting up from the table.

"Miss Crawford, you have guests." Croquet called to Skye with a hint of annoyance.

Croquet returned with the said visitors.

When Skyler saw who they were, Skyler's mouth dropped open. Standing in front of her was Yugi Moto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, the pharaoh Atem that Tea had told her so much about, and Ryou Bakura.

"Oh…my…god!" Skyler cried.

She ran over to them and practically jumped in Tea's arms.

"Oh, Skyler!" Tea cried, caught by surprise.

The two girls went tumbling towards the ground, and they began to laugh.

"…and who the hell are these people?" Blaze muttered.

Another jab to the stomach was given by Mackenzie as the others looked on curiously.

"I can't believe you guys are here! Why?" Skyler asked, extremely happy.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Yugi grinned.

"Yeah! Dis is the day we all met ya." Joey added.

"We've missed you, dude!" Tristan told her, helping Skyler and Tea up.

"So we all decided to come over and crash your day! In a good way." Duke laughed.

"It's nice to see you again!" Ryou beamed.

"Rebecca, Mokuba, and Kaiba wasn't able to make it today." Tea informed Skyler.

"Thank God for that. I already had enough of Kaiba for one day." Skyler replied, rolling her eyes.

Then, Atem introduced himself.

"We haven't formally met, but Tea here has told me all about you." he began. "My name is Atem. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Crawford."

"The pleasure's all mine." Skyler replied, shaking his hand. "And please, call me Skyler. There's no need to be formal with me.

Polari's eyes widened when she heard the name "Atem". She turned around in her chair and saw the said Atem talking with Skyler. She opened her locket to look at the painting of the pharaoh and looked back at Atem. She looked at Yugi who looked exactly like the pharaoh, but this "Atem" Kaiba spoke of earlier matched the man who was talking to Skyler

"There's no way..." Polari said.

Skyler and Atem heard her, and they looked at the shocked Polari. Skyler grinned knowingly, and Atem's eyes widened. This girl was absolutely beautiful! Yet at the same time, she looked so cute, the way her knees were in the chair and her hands and head rested on the top of the chair.

"Who is she?" Atem whispered to Skyler.

"Hey Polari, come over here!" Skyler called.

"Polari?" Atem repeated. "Why does that name sound so familiar…?"

Polari stood up from the chair and hurried over to them. Atem saw her red eyes and the crescent moon mark on her right cheek, and was feeling like something was off…

"Polari, tell Atem where you are from." Skyler grinned.

"My pharaoh! I am Polari Manu, and I am from Helwan, Egypt. I lived before I was sent here in the star 35,964." Polari said excitedly.

"Skyler…" Atem glanced at Skyler.

Skyler explained to Atem how Polari was from the past, Akane was from the present, and Blaze, Marisol, and Mackenzie were from the future. She told him how fate led three different times joined together here. Then, Atem finally knew who Polari was…

"You! You are the evil witch who destroyed the city of Heliopolis! In this era, it's in ruins! My loyal priests and priestess told me to beware of the girl with red eyes and a moon mark- Polari!" Atem shouted in anger.

Polari took a step back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Atem! What is wrong with you! I just met you and you're acting like an ass!" Skyler snapped.

Atem's eyes darkened. "When I ruled as pharaoh, there was a terrible disaster that destroyed the entire city of Heliopolis. There was a description of the culprit from one of the survivors of this explosion. That culprit is her!"

"It's true, Skyler." Polari said softly.

By this time, everyone was staring at Atem and Polari, wondering what the heck was going on.

Polari lowered her head and kneeled before the pharaoh.

"I demolished an entire city. But…no one bothered to find out why and how this was caused. I know why I destroyed Heliopolis, but I don't know _how_…"

"Wait a minute! When did this happen?" Blaze blurted out.

Another jab was given.

"Why should that matter?" Atem growled. "You caused hundreds of people's deaths and suffering. What else should matter?"

"Atem, that's enough!" Tea shouted.

Atem looked up at Tea in surprise.

"Here is this girl showing humility towards you, and yet you treat her like crap!" Tea snapped.

"And that's not the pharaoh we know." Yugi added sternly. "I expect the pharaoh to treat every one of his subjects with respect and mercy. Remember what happened with Bakura? He destroyed much more than this girl here. And you were able to forgive him."

Marisol gave a glance to the King of Games.

_Guess I can't say he's a jerk… _she thought.

Atem exhaled through his nose, knowing Tea and Yugi were right. "Fine. Continue, Polari."

"Thank you for your mercy, my king." Polari replied. "I was kicked out from my family's home because of how I looked. I had to leave my precious little brother Kurai behind."

Polari took off her locket and presented the painting of her little brother to Atem. He observed it, and saw that there was also a painting of himself on there.

"I am in your locket?" Atem asked her.

Polari nodded, still averting her eyes. "I've always wanted to meet you, but I dared not to step foot into Thebes. Anyways, I have been on my own for- nine years?" Polari looked at Skyler.

She nodded, giving the Egyptian a thumbs up, signaling that she successfully translated stars into years.

"And wherever I went, people taunted, beat, and spit on me because of my eyes and birthmark. Then, when I was in Heliopolis, a group of men tried to rape me. That was when the explosion happened. But, I don't know how I caused such destruction. I'm still trying to figure that out. I was so scared and angry, that I just felt some power inside of me…"

At that moment, Polari had a suspicion on how the explosion was caused. And it was a some_one_ who probably caused it.

Atem contemplated what Polari had said. Her situation was similar to Kisara's, an outcast who had a special ka even she didn't know about, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Could Polari have a ka…?

"I believe you." Atem finally said. "And I apologize for my instant flare of anger towards you. And just know this. You may have a gift that you haven't discovered yet. And until you do, try to keep your anger under control."

"Yes, my pharaoh." Polari replied, bowing towards Atem once again.

Blaze started to applaud Atem and Polari, and soon, everyone else joined in.

"Woohoo! That was tight!" Mackenzie cried.

"Never say that again…" Blaze sighed.

"And for someone who was transported to Egypt by a magician, you look rather modern." Atem observed, looking at her dress.

"That's because I gave her a makeover!" Blaze cried, hopping up from her chair.

She ran over to the two and took out her cell phone.

"Look! This is what Polari looked like before I snazzed her up!" Blaze said, showing Atem a picture of the old Polari.

"Hey! How did you capture an image of me in that contraption?" Polari asked, snatching the phone away.

"It's a photograph!" Blaze explained. "Those are very common in the modern world! You'll learn!"

"Dis is all nice 'n stuff, but who da heck are you guys?" Joey asked, sweat dropping.

"Allow me to-" Skyler began, but Blaze jumped in front of her.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves!" Blaze interrupted. "My name is Blaze Torino! This is my cousin Marisol Ford, who is nicknamed Mari, my friend Mackenzie Jefferson, who you can call Mackie, and our new friends Polari Manu and Akane Izumi!" she said, pointing to each person. "And we already know who most of you are!"

"How?" Duke asked.

"I'll let Skyler explained what happened." Blaze said, retreating back to the table. Skyler had an irritation vein pop up as she explained _again_ how Blaze, Marisol, Mackenzie, Akane, and Polari were from the past, present, and future, and how they got here from fate and the magicians.

Akane giggled at Skye's expression, and Ryou couldn't help but give her a glance.

"Whoa, dat's kinda trippy." Joey commented.

"Yeah, With every new person we meet, it involves magic." Tristan added.

"But it makes the bonds we make the more fun!" Tea pointed out.

"You know girl, I'm starting to like you!" Blaze gushed.

Skyler rubbed her eyes, getting tired.

"This is all wonderful. I met up with old friends and introduced new ones. Let's continue the fun tomorrow. We can all go to downtown Domino tomorrow at noon. It'll be on me."

"That sounds like fun! I'll be there!" Tea told her best friend.

"My sister Serenity will be in town tomorrow. You never gotta chance to meet her, Skye. Can she come?" Joey asked.

"Of course. The more merrier." Skye said.

"We may even run into Mai Valentine. Or even Bakura Akefia and Marik Ishtar!" Tea added.

"Peachy." Skye replied tiredly.

"Well, this is enough torture for one night. We'll see ya tomorrow." Duke said.

"We'll be waiting." Blaze replied, winking at Duke.

"Bye, you guys! Thanks for coming!" Skye called to her departing friends.

"No problem. And it's nice to meet you all!" Yugi replied, waving.

When the Yugi and the gang left, Skyler almost slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"…does anyone know any good jokes?" Blaze asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone face palmed for the umpteenth time that day.

"I believe you are the joke." Marisol teased.

"Very funny." Blaze said snippily.

"Follow me you guys." Skyler yawned. "I'll show you guys to your bedrooms."

"Ooooohhhhh! We get our own bedrooms?" Blaze gushed.

"Yes." Skyler replied.

The five girls followed Skyler upstairs. Then they came to a hallway with ten guest bedrooms.

"Welcome to the women's guest bedrooms. These rooms aren't as big as mine, but I hope they'll do." Skyler told them.

Blaze opened the door to one and gasped. "OMJesus! These rooms are big enough to fit four families in!" she cried.

"Pick your own rooms. On the bed you will find your own sleepwear. You have a choice of a nightgown or a pajama shirt and pajama pants. Each rooms has its own bathroom, along with dressers, a TV, an array of phone charges, and much more. Good night everyone." Skyler said. "If you need something, push the button on the side of the nightstand. A maid or myself will come."

With that, Skyler walked to her own bedroom to shower and go to bed. Polari walked in a guest bedroom with hesitance, seeing that the lights were off. Marisol noticed this and walked over to her.

"Polari, to turn the lights on and off, you just simply flip the switch on this wall. You flip it up if you want the lights on, and off if you want them off." she explained, demonstrating the process.

"Thank you very much." Polari smiled.

"All in a day's work." Marisol smiled back before leaving.

Polari flipped on the lights and silently closed her door. She changed into the nightgown, having no idea how to put a shirt and pants on. After she did that, she walked over to the curtained window and looked up at the full moon. She could almost see Kurai's smiling face inside.

"_Hey, sis!"_ Kurai's voice echoed on her head.

_We will be together soon, Kurai. Just hang in there._ Polari thought, determined.

Meanwhile, deep inside Polari's soul, the fox magician that sent her to Domino City, Yami, was smiling.

"Maybe you'll see him sooner than you think." she said softly.

* * *

><p>At around one o'clock in the morning, Akane was fully dressed. She grabbed her backpack from before and started to find her way out of Skyler's mansion.<p>

_Skyler is a nice person, but I know I can't stay here. I have to leave so I can be back home in two weeks._ Akane thought.

Just as she reached the front door, a voice stopped her.

"Akane Izumi, where do you think you're going?"

Akane winced as she turned around to see Skyler standing behind her, arms crossed.

"I can't stay here!" Akane shouted, exasperated. "I have to be back home in two weeks! I already explained this to you!"

Skyler walked up to Akane and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You may not know me well enough to realize this, but when I meet someone, I'm hard to push away. Without you here, the rest of us can't fulfill our destiny. And neither can you. All six of us are needed together."

"I told you, my destiny isn't here!" Akane insisted. "You can't force me to stay!"

"You're right." Skyler agreed. "I can't. But fate controls all. If there's one thing I can learn and appreciate from my father Pegasus, it's that even though our lives seem bleak and terrible at first, we find out that fate has good things in store for us later. Why do you think my father is so successful now? Before, he was really evil, and was after the power to bring my deceased mother back. But in the end, he realized that he has me, his daughter. Once he realized that, his life was starting to get better for him. Sure, I get pissed that he's not here all the time, but I'm grateful for the days I do get to spend with him. Until you realize that you have something great and powerful here, you will continue to be miserable. Take advantage of this opportunity fate gave to you and use it. Only then will you find happiness."

Skyler stuck out her hand towards Akane. "Please, stay here with us and let's all discover our happiness together. You have a whole new life to live. We all do."

At that moment, when Akane reached out and took Skyler's hand, she felt that for the first time, she truly made a real friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Another long chapter filled with humor and drama! So, everyone has met Yugi and most of his friends! How will the trip downtown go tomorrow? What secrets will unfold in later chapters? Stay tuned! Please review! They make me happy, and I'll be sure to respond to them! Ja ne, minasan!<strong>

**PRK**


	5. Downtown Domino part 1

**Hey everyone! Well, I'm leaving for a marching band trip this weekend, so I decided to update before then. I'd like to than my lovely three reviewers!**

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**RiverTear980**

**K5Rakitan**

**Now, how will the newcomers from the past and future fend in downtown Domino? Will crushes begin to form? You will find out in parts 1 and 2!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 Downtown Domino (part1)<strong>_

Polari woke up to the sound of birds outside her window. Yawning, she sat up and saw that the sun was already out…

"It's sunrise already?" she cried. "I still have to go-"

Polari stopped, remembering that she was no longer in Egypt. Sighing, she uncovered herself from the sheets and got up. Polari knew that Blaze was the most cheery, so she went into her room.

Blaze was still asleep, and there was drool on the pillow.

_She reminds me of Kurai when I watched him sleep…_ Polari thought, smiling to herself.

"Hey, Blaze?" Polari called softly, shaking Blaze's shoulder. "Blaze, wake up."

Blaze's eyes opened and immediately narrowed. Her eyes held a mass amount of irritation, and Polari yelped in fear.

"I'm still sleepy…" Blaze growled, her eyes growing demonic. "So get the hell out."

Polari ran out of that room faster than Yugi could to his Duel Monsters cards.

"I guess I was wrong about Blaze…" she panted.

_**A few hours later…**_

"Goooooooood morning everybody!" Blaze cried, skipping downstairs in her pajamas.

By 11am, everyone else was in the dining room, eating breakfast. Polari shivered when Blaze sat down next to her.

"Is anything wrong?" Blaze asked innocently.

Remembering Blaze's scary face, Polari jumped at the question.

"Polari woke you up, according to your standards, early." Marisol explained. "And we all know what happens to the poor soul who does that, _Blaze_."

"What?" Blaze snapped. "I'm not a morning person!"

"Neither is your hair." Mackenzie told her, pointing to Blaze's messy hair that stuck out.

Akane smiled as she looked down at her Belgian waffles and scrambled eggs.

"It's okay, Blaze. I'm not one for mornings, either. I can be pretty scary, which is why my father never bothers me until the afternoon."

Blaze looked at Akane sadly. "Akane, why does your father abuse you?"

Akane stiffened, but answered anyway. "Ever since my mother died, my father was in a state of depression, and had no healthy way to deal with it. He eventually took his anger out on me, since I'm a spitting image of my mother. He'd yell things like "Why did you leave me?" when he beats me. I could have killed him a long time ago, but I knew that my mother wouldn't be proud of that. Besides, my dad hid all the weapons."

"Well, with us, you'll have all the protection you need." Skyler smiled. "My father's mansion is secured with the best guards and military officials in the country. No one will be hurting us."

Akane nodded, trusting Skyler.

"So, when do we get to check out your downtown area?" Marisol asked, pouring syrup on her waffles.

"At noon," Skyler replied. "And don't forget, we meet up with Yugi, Tea, and everyone else."

"And question." Blaze piped up. "Why do Yugi and Atem look just alike? And who are Bakura Akefia, Mai Valentine, and Marik Ishtar?"

Skyler sighed.

"It's complicated with the whole Yugi and Atem thing." she said. "But I'll do my best. Atem is from Ancient Egypt, like Polari. But he was trapped for 5000 years in the mysterious artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle that belongs to Yugi. He and Yugi shared the same body, but they were two different souls."

"How did they become separated?" Polari asked curiously.

"Atem lost the ceremonial duel that was supposed to send him to the afterlife." Skyler answered.

Everyone gasped.

"A Duel Monsters card game could send Atem to the afterlife?" Blaze asked.

"It's much more than that…" Polari said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Even in my time when Pharaoh Atem ruled, people were involved in Shadow Games, a fatal game that involved monsters and shadow magic. I was never involved in it, but many thought I was. But, the worst person to have wielded this magic was the King of Thieves."

"The King of Thieves?" Mackenzie repeated. "What was his name?"

Skyler felt a sick feeling in her stomach, knowing exactly who it was.

"I'm trying to remember…" Polari tapped her chin. "That's right! His name was Bakura."

Then, everyone was frozen. Their minds went back to yesterday and on Ryou Bakura.

"That innocent creampuff is the King of Thieves?" Blaze asked, shocked.

"It couldn't have been." Polari interjected. "Bakura was said to have been ruthless, inside and out. That Ryou Bakura was completely pure."

"He is," Skyler spoke up. "Do you remember the Bakura Akefia that Tea mentioned?"

Everyone nodded.

"That Bakura is the King of Thieves. Like Yugi and Atem, Bakura was sharing a body with Ryou, but Bakura used Ryou's body by force. Ryou never knew when Bakura took over or what went on…until they separated when Atem and Yugi did." Skyler explained.

"No way…" Akane trailed off. "But Tea said that we might run into him downtown!"

"And with Marik Ishtar! I remember reading about him while studying for my Duel Academy written exam!" Marisol added.

"You can read about Marik Ishtar, but you didn't study the King of Games?" Blaze asked, face palming.

"Anyways," Marisol spat, glaring at Blaze. "Marik Ishtar was a maniacal mastermind who had control over the Millennium Rod. He sent people to the mystical Shadow Realm without mercy. And when he dueled Yugi, he was described as to have an artichoke hairstyle and veins popping out of his skull. He also had an issue with laughing and keeping his tongue inside his mouth…"

Everyone sweat dropped at Marisol's description of Marik

"Well… that was Marik's evil half that had all of those characteristics." Skyler clarified. "No, the real Marik Ishtar was angry as a kid. He was tortured by his own father and doomed to carry the secrets of the pharaoh that was carved on his back. His evil side took advantage of that anger, and the result was him getting sent to the Shadow Realm while the real Marik continued to live."

"That's pretty deep. So the Marik that's alive is the good one?" Mackenzie asked.

"That's right." Skyler replied.

"And who's this Mai Valentine?" Blaze asked, drowning her eggs in hot sauce.

"Blaze, where did you get that hot sauce?" Marisol asked, sweat dropping.

"Did you forget? I have a holster that holds all my bottles of hot sauce," Blaze explained. "And this morning, I'm in the mood for the jalapeño flavored one!"

Marisol face palmed as Blaze willingly ate the jalapeño drenched eggs.

Skyler giggled and began to answer Blaze's question.

"Well, Mai Valentine is a duelist like Yugi and Joey, but at first, she was always alone, and didn't think she needed any friends…until she met Yugi and the gang. Even with her independent personality, deep down, she knew that she wanted friends. She was and still is extremely close to Joey. But, the Orichalcos took over her mind and filled her soul with the anger she had before meeting her friends."

"The Orichalcos?" Polari repeated. "I've heard of that. That's an evil seal that exploits someone's darkness in their heart. That seal has been around for many stars…er, years."

"That's right," Skyler replied. "And she dueled Joey, wanting to destroy him, but when she snapped out of it thanks to Joey's endless friendship, it was too late. Joey was too tired to continue the duel, and the Orichalcos took his soul away."

"But it's safe to say that he got his soul back, right?" Blaze asked, only half teasing.

"Of course! The Joey you met was real." Skyler laughed. "But ever since the Orichalcos thing ended, Mai decided to hide her face from Joey until she was able to own up to everything she did. She has seen Tea, but she never went to visit Joey since then. I'm not sure if Joey still misses her, since yesterday was the first time I've seen him in a year. I assume he wants to see her. Hopefully we'll see her downtown."

"Aw, poor Mai. It wasn't her fault…" Mackenzie whispered.

"And like her, I had no friends…until now." Akane replied, looking at her first five friends she ever made.

"So, with all of that…how will Atem ever enter the afterlife?" Marisol asked.

Skyler lowered her eyes. "I don't know."

Everyone was silent for a while until Skyler checked her watch and gasped at the time.

"It's eleven o'clock! We have to be downtown at noon!" she cried.

"Time to get dressed!" Blaze cried. "To Skyler's wardrobe!"

Blaze grabbed Polari's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"C'mon, Polari! I saw this cute dress that I thought would be perfect for you. It's gonna be tight…literally!"

"No thanks!" Polari sweat dropped. "I want a tunic like the one I had on yesterday."

"No problem!" Blaze grinned. "I also need to show you how to brush your teeth! That's an important feature if you want to get the guys to notice you."

"I'm not interested in romance." Polari said simply.

You could hear Blaze's surprised gasp throughout the world.

"You're 612 stars old and you're not dating yet? We need to find you some hunks!" Blaze cried.

Their voices faded as they entered Skyler's room.

"…I have a feeling that if Blaze has kids, the world will explode." Mackenzie sighed.

"I second that." Marisol replied. "I just hope she doesn't have them in 2012."

* * *

><p>In thirty minutes, everyone was showered, dressed and ready to go. Polari this time was wearing a white and yellow checkered sundress with a white jacket for the cooler fall weather. And instead of slippers, Polari had on white knee high leather boots. Of course, Blaze had to help Polari put on the jacket and the boots. Polari's hair was spiky and messy again, so Blaze had to brush it out.<p>

"Why does the modern world have such ridiculous clothing?" Polari asked, looking at the boots warily. "And why is it cold outside? In Egypt, the weather is always warm. What does cold air feel like?"

"It's like putting your hand in a bucket of cold water." Marisol replied.

"I will get wet?" Polari asked, confused.

"Only if it rains, but you'll see." Marisol sighed.

Everyone else had on jeans, so Polari felt slightly out of the loop.

"Let's go, guys! The limo is waiting!" Skyler called to her friends.

"Sweet! We get to ride and party like a rock star!" Blaze cried.

If Blaze keeps this up, everyone's forehead will have a permanent handprint for face palming so much.

Akane's eyes widened. _A limo? I actually get to ride in a limo? I can't believe how my life is changing by the second!_

"…what's a limo?" Polari asked.

"Think of it as a horse carriage that is drawn by the butler and ridden by about twenty thousand people." Blaze told her.

"My limo is not that big!" Skyler snapped.

"Fine…ten thousand people." Blaze corrected.

"I give up." Skyler sighed.

When Polari first walked up to the limo, she didn't know what to do.

"Here, hop in." Mackenzie told her, opening the door.

Polari was actually about to try to hop, but Marisol quickly stopped her, sweat dropping.

"What Mackie means is that you put one leg in, and lower your head so you can fit the rest of your body in." Marisol explained.

Polari followed Marisol's instructions, and thankfully, she successfully got in the car without hurting herself.

"Great job!" Marisol praised, climbing in next to her.

Once everybody was in, Croquet drove towards downtown.

"I just texted Tea," Skyler said as she put her state of the arc phone of 2001 away. "We will meet up at the Downtown Domino City Mall and do some shopping and stuff. We need to, since all of you can't wear my clothes all the time."

"Whoa, you guys had texting back in 2001?" Blaze asked, amazed.

"Well, I do because my dad is one of the richest men in the world, so this was his way to compensate for leaving me alone all the time." Blaze sighed. "And I gave Tea a phone with texting before I graduated early from Domino High as a farewell gift. In turn, she gave me a beautiful locket with a picture of us inside. It's similar to Polari's locket."

Polari touched her locket, immediately thinking of Kurai.

"Texting is much more common in 2011." Mackenzie said. "Everyone I know has texting on their phone."

"Really? That's cool." Skyler replied happily.

"We have arrived at the Domino Mall." Croquets gruff voice came from the driver's seat. "By the curfew rules of your father, I will back to pick you up by seven."

"Thank, Croquet." Skyler mumbled.

"You have a curfew?" Blaze asked as everyone got out of the car.

"Yeah, and it's really ridiculous." Skyler declared. "I mean, he's never home to welcome me. Why the hell do I need a curfew?"

"Pegasus seems hard to figure out, huh?" Marisol asked.

"Yeah…" Skyler replied.

"Skye!" a voice called.

Everyone turned around to see Tea running over to them. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Ryou were right behind them.

"Hey you guys!" Skyler grinned.

"I'd like ya to meet my sister Serenity." Joey said.

Skyler smiled at the light brown haired girl.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Serenity! Joey here has told me about you!" Skyler said.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Serenity replied, grinning.

Blaze coughed, demanding an introduction.

"Serenity, I'd like you to meet my new friends…" Skyler began.

"That's okay," Serenity told her. "Joey filled me in on who they are. You guys are from different times, except for Akane."

"That's right!" Blaze said proudly. "Mari, Mackie, and I are from the future, and Polari is from the past."

Polari suddenly found an uneasy aura. She looked around and spotted a white haired male with what looked like the Millennium Ring. He was walking with a blond haired Egyptian.

_Oh no! It's him! The King of Thieves, Bakura!_ Polari cried in her head.

"About time, Bakura. Everyone else is already here." Joey said.

"Well, Marik didn't know where the hell this damned mall is, so I had to walk him here." Bakura rolled his eyes.

Polari took a step back, clenching her fists. Bakura noticed this, and then took note to the five other girls.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Marik asked.

While Tea explained, Bakura couldn't help but look at Polari suspiciously. That crescent moon birthmark and red eyes stroked him as odd. But, when Tea mentioned Polari's name, Bakura immediately knew who she was.

"Ah, I heard of you!" he said somewhat evilly. "You're the girl who wiped out Heliopolis! I never thought I'd see the same weapon of mass destruction in the twenty-first century."

"And I never thought I'd see the King of Thieves with a group of such nice people." Polari shot back.

"Like you could talk." Bakura snapped.

"Bakura, if you say one more thing to my home girl Polari, we finna bump!" Blaze threatened.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Enough!" Atem cut in. "That's all in the past, and hopefully it will stay there."

"Let's just go inside the mall already." Skyler sighed.

"Swell idea." Mackenzie replied.

Upon entering, Skyler said "Hey guys, us girls have to do some things, so it won't take long. We'll meet up at the fountain to discuss where to go next."

"Um, that's fine." Yugi replied.

Skyler and Tea quickly dragged the remaining girls (including Serenity) away.

"I wonder what they have ta do?" Joey wondered.

* * *

><p>"Oh! We're shopping for underwear first!" Blaze squealed.<p>

"Not so loud!" Skyler hissed, covering Blaze's mouth.

"We know you five need some, so we couldn't do it with the guys around. Especially the perverts Joey and Tristan." Tea explained.

"Underwear?" Polari asked, confused.

"The things you wear under your clothes." Blaze told her

"Oh! You mean a fabric garment!" Polari replied.

"Yeah, sure." Blaze giggled.

"What market will have the fabric?" Polari asked.

"Here, we call markets stores," Blaze explained. "And the one store that was everything underwear is Victoria's Secret!"

"We have to go there?" Marisol whined.

"That's the only store in this joint that will have everything we need!" Blaze pointed out.

"That's fine, as long as the guys don't see us." Skyler sighed.

"Yus! My first thong, here we come!" Blaze cried.

"Blaze! Shush!" Marisol and Mackenzie cried.

Meanwhile, they guys were sitting at a bench near a video game store, bored.

"Dis is gettin' boring." Joey sighed.

"Yeah, the girls always have to do stuff behind our backs." Tristan added.

Then, a mischievous grin came over Marik's face.

"Instead of sitting on our asses for Ra knows how long, how about we just go see for ourselves?" he smirked.

"Are you suggesting that we spy on them?" Duke asked.

"Exactly!" Marik replied.

"That's just wrong." Yugi protested.

Marik scoffed. "They most likely are just at some girl's clothing store. That's no big deal, right?"

"But they'll get angry if they catch wind of us." Ryou insisted. "I've seen Tea angry before, and it wasn't a nice thing to witness."

"Quit being such a baby, hikari." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You're going to let some woman push you around?"

Even Bakura had to admit, an angry Tea is not a good one. And if Blaze catches them they were "finna bump", whatever that means.

"Spying is childish, you know." Atem pointed out  
>"But you got to admit, our group is nothing but a bunch of teenage children, so lighten up, pharaoh." Marik said.<p>

"Well, it's something to do…" Duke gave in.

"Fine." Atem snapped. "But Marik, you'll have to take full responsibility for this."

"With the King of Thieves with us, we can't be." Marik grinned. "Now let's see…where would a group of girls shop…?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's part one! So, will the girls be caught at Victoria's Secret? Will the guys be caught spying on them? Will the group run into Mai? I will try to have part 2 up by Friday night before I leave.<strong>

**Review please! Thanks to them, I have thought up of more ideas, and the chapters are longer. Until then, this PRK saying ja ne! :3**


	6. Downtown Domino part 2

**Another update for you guys! I would've updated sooner, but a bunch of shit happened with anonymous reviewers signing my name to send flames to other users. One of those flames was sent to Demented Insane Spirit, one of my favorite authors. I had to explain to her what happened, but she almost immediately knew that it wasn't me, so too bad for the flamers. All they are doing is giving this website a bad reputation. Also, there was this one flamer on here that had an account who insulted me on this fic with mean names, calling me a "punk", and using really vulgar language, calling me a bitch and everything. And all I did was defend another user whom this user was flaming.**

**Now, I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers!**

**K5Rakitan**

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**RiverTear980**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 Downtown Domino (part 2)<strong>_

"Ooh! This is cute!" Blaze gushed, holding up red lingerie.

The eight females successfully made it to Victoria's Secret. Now, how long will they have alone in there…?

Polari picked up a pair of ladies "boy shorts".

"Would I look weird if I put these on my head like rabbit ears?" she asked, putting the white underwear on her head.

"Did you have your Wheaties this morning? Because you aren't thinking straight!" Blaze hissed, grabbing the shorts off Polari's head.

Polari sighed sadly. "When Kurai was a baby, I used to use household things to make myself look like a certain animal. He loved it when I looked like a rabbit…"

Serenity gave Polari a sympathetic look.

"You miss your little brother, huh?" she asked.

Polari nodded.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" Serenity asked.

"144 star- I mean, about four years." Polari replied. "I was already roaming the world alone for nine years, but Kurai snuck away from home twice and found me. That's how he gave me this locket. That was when he was eight. Now that four years have passed, he is…" Polari quickly tried to calculate stars into years. "Twelve years old." she finished.

"I understand." Serenity told her quietly. "I was taken away from my big brother, and I wasn't able to see him again until I turned fourteen. That was almost for eight years. At that time, my eyesight was fading, and Joey rescued me from my fate with three million dollars. When I received surgery and took the bandages off, the first person I saw was Joey."

"That's really special." Polari told her. "Make sure to cherish Joey and not take him for granted. I did that…and look at how I ended up."

Tears came to Serenity's eyes. "That's not your fault, Polari. By what I've heard from you and Skyler, you do cherish Kurai and every moment you spent with him. Just have faith that you'll see him again. I did that, and look how I ended up."

Polari looked at Serenity in astonishment, gaining a new respect for the girl.

"Polariiiiiiiiiii!" Blaze called. "Come check this out!"

"I'll talk with you later, Polari." Serenity smiled, walking over to Tea.

Smiling back, Polari walked towards Blaze. "Yes?"

"Try this on!" Blaze held up a pink pair of a bra and panty set. "This'll look so good on you!"

"What is this?" Polari asked, holding up the bra by the strap.

Blaze sweat dropped. "This'll be a long day…"

With that, Blaze pushed Polari into a dressing room and taught her how to put on lingerie.

Meanwhile, Tea was looking around with Serenity when she spotted a familiar figure. She had long blond hair that could only belong to one person…

"Mai!" Tea cried.

Mai Valentine turned around, her violet eyes widening in surprise. "What…?"

"Oh, Mai!" Serenity cried, running into her arms. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Don't forget me!" Tea exclaimed, following Serenity's actions.

"It's been forever since we've seen each other! Where have you been?" Tea asked.

Mai's eyes softened as she hugged her long lost friends back. "I've been trying to find myself in the world, that's all."

"That place is here with us!" Serenity told her. "With _all_ of us! Including Joey! He missed you the most, Mai."

"That knucklehead Joey? Please…" Mai scoffed, but she had trouble believing her own words.

"Hold everything!" Blaze cried, dragging an underwear clad Polari out of the dressing room. "What's going on?"

"Blaze! Let me go!" Polari cried, trying to cover her half naked body.

"Just a sec." Blaze replied.

Everyone sweat dropped, but just went with the flow.

"This is Mai Valentine, remember I told you about her?" Tea asked.

Blaze's eyes brightened. "You're the kickass girl who took no crap! I'm Blaze Torino, nice to meet ya!"

"Same." Mai giggled.

* * *

><p>The guys were sneaking around the mall when they heard a familiar voice shout "Hold everything!"<p>

"That sounded like Blaze." Duke observed.

"Then let's check it out!" Joey grinned.

With Joey and Tristan singing James Bond in the background, the immature males crept over towards Victoria's Secret. They were met with a half-naked Polari, Blaze, Tea, Marisol, Mackenzie, Akane, Skyler, Serenity, Tea, and surprisingly, Mai.

"Woooo! Check out Polari!" Joey grinned perversely. "I'm surprised that a poor girl from Ancient Egypt could have such a sexy figure."

"Oh please…" Atem rolled his eyes.

It took all the self-control in Atem's body to refrain from having a nosebleed.

_Why am I suddenly having these urges?_ Atem asked himself.

"I wouldn't speak so soon, Joey," Tristan smirked. "Because look who's next to Tea."

"What?" Joey asked.

Joey's eyes widened when his eyes laid on Mai Valentine.

"MAI!" Joey cried.

All eight girls turned around to see all the guys covering Joey's mouth with their hands.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Polari screamed, hiding behind a lingerie rack.

Blaze's appearance seemed to grow larger and larger until she towered over the swat dropping peeping toms.

"Prepare to die…" Blaze seethed.

"It was Marik's idea!" Yugi sputtered, pointing to the trembling Egyptian.

With that, everyone, even Bakura, ditched Marik to face the pissed Blaze by himself…

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

"So, now that we have that we need, we can go shop around!" Blaze said cheerily.

Marik was currently sporting a black eye as the entire group was hanging around in the food court.

"This place is not like the markets…" Polari said warily.

"Of course not! This is the twenty-first century." Bakura pointed out rudely.

"That's it! We finna bump!" Blaze cried.

"Nooooo!" Marisol shouted, holding her back. "You already "bumped" with Marik! That's enough bumping for one day!"

Skyler sighed as she twirled her straw in her soda. Life will never be peaceful now that her time travelling friends are mingling with her own friends.

"So, I know we all don't like the same things, so how about we split up?" Mai suggested.

"Sounds good!" Joey replied happily to Mai.

Mai's smile faltered. She had treated Joey like shit, and even after not seeing him for over a year, he still wants to be her friend?

"I want to check out the game store for some DM cards, then go to Hot Topic." Marisol spoke up.

"I'll go with you," Yugi responded immediately. "I heard from Skyler that you play Duel Monsters. I can give you some pointers."

"Oh, great." Mari replied sarcastically.

The group continued to branch off into groups until these matches were made; Atem and Polari, Marik and Mackenzie, Joey and Mai, Tristan, Serenity, and Skyler, Duke and Blaze, Ryou and Akane, and Bakura and Anzu. Friendships began to bloom, but the most significant at the time were with Atem and Polari, Bakura and Anzu, and Yugi and Blaze…

_**With Bakura and Anzu…**_

"So Bakura…we haven't seen you in a while." Anzu began, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Bakura scoffed. "And I would've liked to have kept it that way." he replied. "I don't even remember why I came here."

"Well, if it means anything to you, I'm glad you came." Anzu told him.

That made Bakura's eyes widen, but he didn't give up his current composure.

"And why is that?" he asked tautly.

"Even if you don't agree, I consider you my friend." Anzu replied. "What you've done in the past is in the past. I look towards the future, and I see us as friends."

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle at Anzu's naïveté.

"You, being friends with the King of Thieves? You and I are so different, we'd probably cause the world to explode, like the north and south poles colliding."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "I think that you are having trouble accepting friendship."

Bakura's chuckling ceased, and he looked at Anzu with cold eyes. "And what does that mean?"

"You have been all alone almost all your life, like Polari." Anzu explained. "Your family and friends were taken away, but Polari's own family kicked her out. And yet, Polari accepts us with open arms. She's missing love from her life…and I think that's what you're missing, too."

"I don't have time to listen to your bull about friendship and love." Bakura spat.

"I can understand that." Anzu sighed. "But please, don't let your anger block us out. And as you know, I don't give up on people that easily. I will try my hardest until my last breath."

Bakura smirked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Even though Bakura was too dense to realize it, Anzu's words struck a chord in his heart.

_Missing love, huh? _Bakura thought. _Well, let's see if you're right, Gardner…_

_**With Yugi and Marisol**_

"And if you combine this magic card with you Silent Magician Level 8, it'll make her stronger." Yugi was saying.

"Great." Marisol replied flatly.

Yugi gave Marisol a hurt look. "Why are you being so mean?"

Marisol closed her eyes in irritation. "It's nothing." she replied curtly.

"I barely know you, and you have something against me." Yugi told her. "What is it?"

Marisol looked at the 5'5 King of Games. "It was thanks to you that I didn't make it into the Duel Academy." she spat.

Yugi looked at Mari, confused. "Huh? What's the Duel Academy."

"It's a school that opens in the future by Seto Kaiba that is all about dueling." Mari explained. "Anyways, I failed the written exam needed to get in. It was all thanks to the essay question about _you_."

Yugi shrank away at Marisol's expression. "I-I'm sorry?"

Marisol sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Sorry. This whole predicament was my own fault. My brother Max made it in the Duel Academy, and the plan was to attend the academy with him. But, if I try out next year, he'll be a high ranked Obelisk blue, and there will be no way that I can interact and hang out with him. He'll be too busy and high up in the ranks to have time for me."

Yugi smiled and leaned next to her on the wall.

"I doubt that your brother would choose his ranking as a duelist over you." he told her. "And why give up? You want to be a great duelist, right?"

Marisol nodded.

"Then why give up when your dueling career has just begun? I didn't become the King of Games overnight, you know. I had many hardships in Duelist Kingdom, but more importantly, I was fighting to save someone I love, my grandpa. That gave me the motivation needed to defeat Pegasus Crawford. Your motive is to be with your big brother, so use that to make you stronger instead of blaming others for your problems, okay?"

Even Blaze couldn't have thought of a comeback if she were here, so Marisol nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Yugi. I feel better now."

Yugi smiled, getting a feeling that they were going to get along just fine…

_**With Atem and Polari…**_

"So this is a washing machine?" Polari asked, bending over to observe the contraption. "I guess clothes aren't washed with hands anymore."

Atem decided to introduce Polari to modern technology. Duke and Blaze happened to be in the same store with them, talking up a storm.

Atem nodded. He then noticed that Polari's dress had innocently ridden up due to her bending over. With a splash of red on his cheeks, Atem was about to say something when these two snobby girls scoffed.

"Hey, you! Nobody wants to see your saggy ass, so I suggest you call off your peeping show."

Polari was taken aback as she stood upright and faced the bullies. Usually when people bullied her in Egypt, she couldn't say anything, but now that she was in a different century, she felt braver.

"Oh, that's funny," Polari began, eyeing the girls' slutty outfits. "Because I bent over to look at this device. You two probably bend over for men's dicks."

Atem's eyes widened in shock, and the two girls gasped.

"Wait, let me in on this action!" Blaze cried. She then began to chant. "Don't make me snap my fingers in a Z-formation. Head rotation, hip circulation. Elbows, elbows, wrist, wrist. Watch out girl, you just got dissed!"

"Would you like some A1 Sauce with that roast?" Duke cried.

The two girls screamed in anger and stormed out of the store, fuming.

"That's my girl!" Blaze grinned, holding out her hand for a high five. Polari just looked at her, confused.

"You slap her hand with yours." Atem whispered to Polari.

Nodding, Polari successfully high-fived Blaze.

With that, Duke and Blaze walked away, chattering about Polari's amazing comeback.

"That was some comment, there." Atem told her. "I didn't think that you had such temper."

"As my mother said before I was kicked out," Polari began. "I'm shrouded in mysteries that no one can solve."

"I happen to be good at puzzles. I bet I can solve this mystery of yours." Atem told her.

Polari scoffed. "No one knows me and what I want. My little brother Kurai was the only one who understood me. I wish he was here…"

Atem gave her a sympathetic look. "Well, at least you have someone here who can relate to you, right?"

Polari smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

_**In the realm of Duel Monsters…**_

"Yami, Polari won't be able to take the next step towards her destiny if Kurai isn't with her." Silent Magician pointed out the black haired fox spirit.

Yami simply smirked. "Well, I can see that too. Looks like Polari will be seeing Kurai sooner than expected…"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Now, in the next chapter, will Skye get the job as Kaiba's assistant? Will Kurai really be transported to the future with Polari? What craziness will ensue if that happens? Stay tuned for the next update!<strong>

**And I have a poll up! I have several stories on hiatus, and there are three that I'm thinking about continuing. Which one should I continue? Vote for your choice. You can vote for one or two.**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing! I love to hear from you! And all flames will be used to roast marshmallows. This is PRK saying ja ne! :3**


	7. Double Trouble part 1

**Hey everyone! I just came back from North Carolina, so I'm ready to write! We get to meet a new OC! Now, to thank my l****ovely reviewers!**

**RiverTear980**

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**K5Rakitan**

**Blowing in the Wind**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 Double Trouble (part 1)<strong>_

"And then Polari was like, "I bent over to look at this device. You two probably bend over for men's dicks." That was so friggin' epic!" Blaze was saying.

Skyler was face palming the whole limo ride home. Croquet had to stay home and conduct business with her father over the phone, so Croquet sent Kemo to pick them up.

"Couldn't you two have at least tried not to draw so much attention to yourselves?" Skye groaned.

"This is America, hon. Everyone draws attention to themselves. It's just like when InuYasha was sniffing around Japan with Kagome sweat dropping." Blaze pointed out.

_**In Ancient Japan…**_

InuYasha sneezed while Kagome was fixing his "ninja food".

"I think someone was talking about me." he told Kagome.

"It's just your imagination." Kagome replied.

_**The Present…**_

While Mari, Mackie, and Akane were chatting away, Polari was busy looking out the window.

_I wish you were here to see me stand up for myself, Kurai. I'm not the cowardly outcast everyone back home thinks I am…_

"Polari, what's the problem?" Blaze asked, breaking Polari out of her daydream.

"Huh? What?" Polari asked, puzzled.

"You've been staring off into space forever. You didn't even smile with pride when I told everyone about your roasting session." Blaze explained.

"Oh…" Polari looked up, thinking she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry! That was rude of me!" Blaze said quickly.

Polari simply nodded as she went back to the window.

_This era is just too much for me. I feel all alone…_

_**In Ancient Egypt…**_

"Be back from the great pharaoh's fields when Ra's sun is at its highest point!" Neith Manu, Polari's mother ordered. "Your father will be there until sundown."

"Of course, mother!" Kurai Manu called back cheerfully.

Kurai made sure his brown hair covered his left eye before leaving.

The further Kurai walked from the Manu hut, the sadder he became, and until he came to a complete stop at the fields.

"Polari…" Kurai trembled, tears falling from his eyes. "Where are you, sister?"

Seeing his father nearby, Kurai tried his best to wipe his eyes, knowing that he could get punished for showing emotions. Kurai took down the woven basket from his back and began to pick wheat. The overseer Kabhsenuf, one of the pharaoh's soldiers was supervising the fields, making sure that all the crops were harvested. He was a ruthless man. His name, meaning "the Bleeder", fits him well. Kabhsenuf was a good friend of Kurai's father, though. Kurai shuddered as he continued to harvest.

After about an hour, Kurai overheard two other men talking.

"So, I heard that the demon woman Polari was beaten and kicked out of Kerma." one of the croppers Aka was saying.

"Yeah, and then she disappeared. No one has seen her around. I guess she either died of starvation and thirst, or someone finally killed her. Serves that bitch right!" the other cropper Khaba laughed.

Kurai clenched his fists, and his pent-up anger bubbled over.

"That's my _sister_ you're talking about!" he shouted. "I'll kill you both!"

"Hey!" Kabhsenuf shouted. "Get back to work!"

To everyone's surprise, Kurai pulled out a dagger from his tunic.

"Since you know so much, where is my sister?" Kurai cried, running at Aka and Khaba. "She is _not_ dead!"

"That's_ enough_!" Kurai's father cried.

All Kurai heard was the sound of a whip cracking before unimaginable pain shot through his back. Kurai dropped the dagger and fell to the earth, a cry escaping through his lips. Kabhsenuf retracted the whip.

"Get out of here!" Kabhsenuf shouted at the boy.

Kurai shakily got to his knees, sheathing his dagger. Kurai looked at his father for help, but saw that he looked away and continued working.

"I said get_ out_!" Kabhsenuf repeated.

With his back on fire, Kurai struggled to his feet and ran out of pharaoh's fields, but he wasn't running towards home. Kurai began to cry freely as he ran through the desert. Blood was dripping onto the hot sand, but Kurai didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get out of Helwan. He has disgraced the Manu family, and he knew that severe punishment awaited him if he ever returned home.

_I have to get to Thebes! Polari has to be there! She has been seen passing through countless times._ Kurai thought.

Kurai suddenly felt exhausted. He began to slow down considerably.

"W-what's going on?" Kurai asked sleepily.

The last thing Kurai saw was a white, black haired fox whose red eyes peered into him. He noticed the crescent moon mark on the fox's cheek before blacking out completely.

* * *

><p>Kurai's hand twitched, and he slowly opened his brown eyes. He saw that he was on the ground, but there wasn't sand underneath him. Kurai used his fingers to feel around, and felt hardened cement.<p>

_That's weird. Doesn't the palace in Thebes have this stuff…?_ he wondered.

Kurai sat up, and right in front of him was a huge house.

"Is that the palace…?" Kurai asked himself. "I thought it would look more majestic than this…"

Shrugging, Kurai got to his feet, but hissed when his back protested because of the whip. Kurai staggered up some steps to the "palace", and looked at the tall door.

"Aren't the gates made of gold? This blue stuff is weird!"

Kurai timidly knocked on the "gates". As he waited for someone to answer, he looked to his left and saw a gargoyle statue.

"Ahhhh! It's Anubis!" Kurai screamed, falling backwards on his behind. His back disagreed with that move, and Kurai hissed in pain again.

Kurai looked at "Anubis" again, and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just a statue. Then, a man with grey hair, wearing strange black clothing, and weird things on his eyes answered the door. He looked down at the boy, raising an eyebrow.

"..can I help you?" Croquet asked.

Kurai scrambled to his knees and bowed before the butler. "Greetings, royal guard of the pharaoh. I, Kurai humbly come here in search of my sister Polari Manu. We have been separated for 144 stars. I have shamed the Manu name, and I simply wish for my sister so I won't be all alone."

Croquet sweat dropped at the boy, only understanding half of what he said. He just got done dealing with Pegasus's ridiculousness. Now he has to deal with this. The name Polari Manu did ring a bell though, so this kid had to be another time traveller.

"Um, there is no living here, unless you consider the great Pegasus Crawford one, but there is a Polari Manu that is currently residing here with the master's daughter and four other guests. They are out at the moment. If you'd come inside, then you'll be able to see them."

Kurai's eyes widened in happiness, never expecting a royal guard to be so polite.

"Thank you, Fai-Hon!" Kurai cried, bowing again.

"Fai-Hon?" Croquet repeated, confused.

"Yes! That is the name for the overseer of the gatekeepers of the royal palace!" Kurai explained.

Mentally face palming, Croquet lead Kurai inside Pegasus's mansion, closing the door behind him.

"Wow! This is how the great pharaoh Atem lives?" Kurai asked, his eyes brightening.

The name Atem also rang a bell for Croquet. It was time to explain to this kid where he really was.

"Kurai, right?" Croquet asked.

Kurai nodded innocently.

"This is not Egypt." Croquet explained. "You are in Domino City. This is the _future_. And Atem is not pharaoh here. Like you, he is from the past, and mystically appeared in the future. That's all I know. When Polari gets here, I'm sure she will explain this to you more."

Kurai stood still, letting this all sink in. He then ran over to a window and looked out. Fai-Hon was right. This place looked nothing like Egypt.

"Fai-Hon, if this is not Egypt, then who rules over this land? What dynasty is this?" Kurai asked.

"It's Croquet." the butler told him. "And currently, this is the dynasty of Seto Kaiba, if you want to put it that way. He currently runs a huge gaming company called KaibaCorp. Just three years ago, Pegasus Crawford ruled in the dynasty. This is whose house you're in right now, but I doubt you'll get to meet him any time soon. He's rarely here."

"There are no pharaohs? This place is unorganized." Kurai replied.

Croquet rolled his eyes. "You should see this place when there's a Duel Monsters Tournament."

"Duel Monsters?" Kurai repeated.

Croquet then noticed Kurai's back. The wound stopped bleeding, but dried blood crusted around it.

"How about I explain to you while I fix up your back?" Croquet suggested.

Kurai nodded as Croquet led him upstairs.

"Thanks, Fai-Hon."

"It's Croquet."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Kemo." Skyler called to the pointy haired security guard.<p>

The girls were standing in front of Skyler's house again, holding shopping bags.

"Man, what a day!" Mackie said.

"Yeah!" Blaze agreed. "Duke even gave me his number before we left."

Skyler sweat dropped. "You better be careful around Duke. He did have a thing for Serenity not too long ago."

Blaze wagged a finger at Skyler. "You should know me by now, Skye. I love to take risks. Serenity is pretty, and I like her, but Duke was paying attention to me. Hmmm, I wonder why?"

"I hope you didn't flash this guy like you did to poor Jack last time." Mari giggled.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET, YOU TRAITOR! WE FINNA BUMP!" Blaze cried, chasing a laughing Marisol around.

Sighing, Skyler went to the front door and unlocked it. Akane and Polari went inside after her. Mackenzie stayed outside to round Blaze and Marisol up.

"Croquet, we're home." Skyler called out.

"Welcome back." Croquet said, coming downstairs.

Behind him was a boy who looked about 5'4. He had brown hair and tanned skin, but Skyler couldn't see his face well. However, Polari's eyes widened.

"Are you the ex-ruler's daughter?" the boy asked Skyler, coming out from behind Croquet.

Then, the boy and Polari stood frozen, staring at each other. By that time, Blaze Marisol, and Mackenzie were inside, staring at the two.

"Kurai…" Polari finally said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Polari…" Kurai said, his pained eyes brightening.

The two long lost siblings ran towards each other. Polari swept her twelve year brother into her arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Polari cried, her tears soaking Kurai's tunic.

"Same here, sis!" Kurai wailed, digging his face into Polari's neck.

"Wait…so this is your brother?" Akane asked.

Polari nodded wiping away her tears. She put Kurai down.

"You have grown up so much! 144 stars have passed!" Polari told him.

"Four years." Skyler quickly translated, knowing Blaze would ask.

"How in Ra's name did you get here?" Polari asked.

Kurai shook his head to clear his mind. "I-I don't know! I ran away from home because I disgraced our family, and then there was this white fox that appeared before I passed out. Then I came here and met with the royal guard of the dynasty Pegasus, Fai-Hon."

"It's _Croquet_." Croquet muttered.

"Wait a second! What do you mean disgrace our family?" Polari asked, her eyes widening.

Kurai looked down in shame. "I was working in the fields, and then two men Aka and Khaba began to talk about you, calling you awful names and saying you were dead. I got angry and I took out my dagger and threatened to kill them. The overseer Kabhsenuf then whipped me on my back."

Kurai turned around to show Polari his bandaged back. Polari gasped in horror, not believing that old Kabhsenuf did that to her brother.

"He told me to get out," Kurai continued, tears forming. "And Father did nothing. By doing so, I knew that I was a disgrace, so I ran away. I was going to Thebes to see if you were passing by like the villagers say you do. Then…I ended up here and Fai-Hon allowed me inside this palace."

"It's Cro- oh never mind." Croquet sighed.

Polari enveloped Kurai into a tight hug, rocking him back and forth. She already knew who the white fox that brought him here was, and she silently thanked the Yami fox for bringing him to her.

_Ala alrhba walsah_**¹**_._ Yami whispered in Arabic inside Polari's soul.

Polari shivered.

"Awwww! You're so cute!" Blaze gushed, cooing at Kurai.

"I'm Skyler Crawford, and a brother of Polari's is a brother of mine." Skyler smiled.

"I'm Mackenzie "Mackie" Jefferson, and with you here, we can rock Atem's face off!" Mackie added.

Polari grinned at her new friends, and Kurai's eyes widened.

"I'm Marisol Ford, but everyone else calls me Mari. Welcome to the time travelling family, Kurai!" Mari told him.

"I'm Akane Izumi, and may this be the best family you've ever had." Akane put in. "It certainly is for me so far."

"I'm Blaze Torino, and if Akane says so, then you know it's true!" Blaze added.

Akane face palmed.

Polari kneeled in front of Kurai. "You will be accepted here. As you can see, everyone here looks and is unique. My appearance didn't scare them, and their appearances didn't scare me or each other. You'll be happy."

Kurai looked around at everyone, and he broke out into a toothy grin.

"I'm sure you're hungry." Skyler said to Kurai. "While my cooks fix us something to eat, how about you get a shower?"

"What's a shower?" Kurai asked.

Everyone except Polari sweat dropped at Kurai.

"So…who's going to teach the _male preteen with raging hormones_ how to take a shower?" Marisol asked.

Croquet immediately took off, so everyone looked at Blaze.

"Fine! But I'm not touching his dick!" Blaze snapped.

While Mari and Mackie were laughing at Blaze, Kurai was looking at Polari's dress.

"Sis, that's a nifty tunic you have! I want to wear one that looks just like that!"

Blaze sweat dropped at the misinformed boy as she led him back to the bathroom to shower.

"Kurai, we can't have you wearing a dress all over Domino City. They'll think you're a transvestite." she was telling him.

"What's that? Tell me!" Kurai said curiously.

"Oh you'll find out, I'm about to summon it. And as in "it", I mean Seto Kaiba. I mean, have you seen his dress…?"

With that their voices faded, and everyone stared at each other, wide-eyed. Then, everyone started to laugh.

"God, with Polari and Kurai here, we're going to have some double trouble." Skyler giggled.

"Triple if you add Blaze!" Marisol added.

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong>_**Ala alrhba walsah-**__You are welcome_

**There you have it! Kurai Manu has joined us! And part two of Double Trouble will have Skyler receiving the job as Kaiba's assistant, and what will happen when Polari and Kurai get to go inside KaibaCorp with Skye. Stay tuned, as I might update this week! Please leave a review on your way out! The review button needs to get its urge satisfied! :D**

**This is PRK saying ja ne! :3**


	8. Double Trouble part 2

**Hey everyone! I updated sooner than expected!**

**Blaze: Well that's an understatement!**

**Me: Hush! It's because the reviews I received inspired me! Now, to thank those reviewers!**

**RiverTear980**

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**Baka Red Rabbit-chan**

**K5Rakitan**

**Blowing in the Wind**

**dorisXgaga**

**On with the chapter! (And no Riv, that sentence is not a reviewer. :P)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 Double Trouble (part 2)<strong>_

"Here you go, Kurai!" Blaze cried, holding up a speedo.

Skyler gasped in shock. "Blaze! Where did you find that speedo?"

"In your father's room," Blaze replied. "There weren't any underpants for Kurai small enough, so I dug in Pegasus's closet and found this blue, tight fitting swimwear!"

Kurai hid behind Polari in fear, wearing a bathrobe. He had just come out of the shower.

"Why does he have a speedo in his room for Christ's sake!" Skyler groaned, shaking the image of Pegasus wearing a speedo out of her mind. "I'll call Yugi tomorrow to see if he has any old clothes and stuff Kurai can wear. For now, Kurai, you must wear the speedo."

"No!" Kurai whined. "That looks so scary!"

"I'm sure it does! Pegasus's penis hairs are probably still in it." Blaze replied.

"Not helping!" Marisol snapped.

Polari knelt down in front of Kurai. "Ignore Blaze. It's clean. And just wear it tonight. I had to get used to unusual clothing as well. Things will be better tomorrow. I promise."

Nodding, Kurai hesitantly took the speedo. "But…how do I put it on?"

Everyone looked at Blaze again.

"No way! I am not going to put that on him! That means I'll have to touch his di- I mean, genital areas!" Blaze cried.

"I'll do it," Polari sighed. "Is it like putting on one of Blaze's tho-?"

"Ixnay on the ongthay!" Blaze hissed. "But yes, it is."

Polari went inside the bathroom with Kurai and closed the door.

"Kurai is such an adorable but troubling child. Man, this is like parenthood." Skyler sighed.

"You know what they say; It can wait; masturbate!" Blaze cried.

Everyone in the room took about ten steps away from Blaze.

"What?" she asked.

Just then, Kurai came walking out with just the speedo on.

"Kurai! Get back in here! You need you robe on first!" Polari cried, pulling him back inside.

"I have been scarred for life." Akane sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Miss Crawford, the dinner is ready." Croquet called on the intercom.

"It's time to eat!" Skyler grinned.

"Does that mean food?" Kurai asked excitedly, running out of the bathroom in his robe.

"Yup!" Skyler grinned.

During the meal, the phone rang, and Skyler went to answer it.

"Hello? This is the Crawford residence." Skyler greeted.

"I know what residence this is. If not, I wouldn't have called." a familiar voice snapped.

"Oh Kaiba, what did I do to be graced by your voice?" Skyler asked sarcastically.

"Watch it, or else you won't be my personal assistant for long." Seto smirked.

Skyler's eyes widened. "I-I got the job?" she stammered, surprised.

"Of course," Seto scoffed. "You were the only one stupid enough to apply for that position."

Skyler rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm down. "Is there any else significant that you wanted?" she asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"It sounds like you don't want to talk with me." Seto snickered.

"Gee, I wonder why."

On the other line, Seto rolled his eyes. "Well, there are a few more things. You start tomorrow at eight sharp until five. And for you uniform, you have to wear a black skirt that is at least fingertip length. I don't hire prostitutes at KaibaCorp."

"Never planned on being one," Skyler replied through clenched teeth. "Please, continue."

"And tucked into that skirt must be either a white or black blouse with a black or white tie." Seto continued. "As for shoes, don't wear anything flashy. My corporates are at KaibaCorp to see me, not my assistant. Also, limit your jewelry. And make sure your hair is pulled back, unlike last time, and don't wear a lot of makeup. This is not Halloween."

At this point, Skyler was holding her well-used stress ball and was squeezing it with enough force to rip through it. "Is that all, _Seto_?"

"Oh, and at work, you address me either as Kaiba or Mr. Kaiba. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

With that, Seto hung up, a smug smile on his face.

Skyler slammed the phone down on the receiver, sighing in frustration. As she turned to go back the table, she gasped in shock when she found Blaze and Kurai behind her, eavesdropping.

"So you see Kurai, what the transvestite just did was flirt with Skye, and you saw her reaction right?" Blaze asked Kurai.

Kurai nodded, interested.

"Blaze! Not the flirting idea of yours again!" Skyler sighed. "Seto just flat-out insulted me."

"That's his way of flirting. You have to truly _listen_ in order to understand." Blaze replied.

"Whatever." Skyler sighed, leaving for the table.

When she, Blaze, and Kurai sat down, Skyler clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention.

"You guys, Seto just called, and I got the job as his personal assistant." she informed them.

"That's great!" Mackie gushed.

"The problem is, I didn't plan for starting work tomorrow. I know I can't leave you six here alone. Especially Blaze."

"What! Why am I singled out?" Blaze cried.

"Anyways, I will make plans and adjustments. For now, you guys are all coming to KaibaCorp with me in the morning." Skyler told them.

Woots were sounded.

"…but that means we all have to get up at six am to make it there by eight."

Groans were sounded.

"Six am? What's that?" Kurai asked.

"Even I don't know." Polari replied.

"It's our system for telling time," Skyler explained. "For example, you two know what time of day it was by a sundial and the sun itself, we tell what time of day it by using numbers. There are 60 seconds in a minute, 60 minutes in an hour, and 24 hours in a day. As for am and pm, "am" is used for the morning, and "pm" is used for the afternoon and evening time."

Polari and Kurai stared at Skyler with blank faces.

Skyler rubbed her temples again. "I will explain our system in detail to you two later…"

* * *

><p>That night, Polari was looking at the ceiling in her bed. Kurai was snuggled against her. Since there were no actual pajamas he could wear and was comfortable in, Polari let him wear her nightgown. Polari struggled into the shirt and pant pajamas with the help of Akane.<p>

"Polari…" Kurai whispered.

Polari looked down to see his one revealing brown eye looking up at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Polari asked, stroking his hair.

"Do you think we can stay here forever?" he asked.

Polari closed her eyes, knowing the answer to that.

"Let's just enjoy our time here, okay?" Polari replied.

"Whatever you say, sis." Kurai sighed.

Kurai snuggled even closer to his sister, and she looked towards her window at the moon.

_What Kurai doesn't realize is that we don't belong in this era. Blaze, Marisol, and Mackenzie don't either. We are simply here to fulfill our destiny. The question still remains…what is our destiny?_

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" Skyler called over the intercom.<p>

It was six in the morning, and no one was ready to get up yet.

"Go to hell, and take the transvestite with you!" Blaze screamed.

As they all knew, Blaze was fiendish early in the morning. That's why Skyler did the wake-up call over the intercom.

Kurai hopped out of bed bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"This is the latest I've ever slept in!" he cried, feeling excited.

Polari slowly got up, feeling more tired than usual. Maybe it was because she spent almost the entire night thinking about what fate had in store for them.

Skyler came in Polari's room holding a pair of blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and black sneakers.

"Here you go, kiddo." Skyler said. "These clothes were delivered by Yugi. Until we can go shopping again, you'll have to wear his stuff."

Kurai looked at the shirt and pants in confusion. "This is not a tunic. How am I supposed to put these on?"

"Polari will show you. Bye!" Skyler ran out of there before Polari could protest.

Sighing, she turned to face Kurai.

"Well, that blue thing is called "blue jeans", which is said to be common in this era. That red thing is called a shirt. Those are also common. Those black things I know are shoes. I just don't know what those lace things are for."

"Help me put it on!" Kurai whined.

For the next fifteen minutes, Kurai succeeded in putting on the shirt. For another fifteen minutes, Kurai put on the jeans. The shoes were the hardest things to put on.

"How do you work these things?" Polari huffed, twisting and pulling the shoelaces.

Marisol knocked and came in to find Polari still in her pajamas and messing with shoelaces. That was obviously an amusing sight.

"Here Polari, I'll take care of Kurai's shoes. You just get dressed." Mari offered.

"Thanks!" Polari smiled.

Polari quickly grabbed one of the dresses she purchased yesterday. It was a silver long-sleeved dress that went way above her knees, but Blaze introduced her to black leggings, so Polari had to struggle those on under her dress.

Meanwhile, Skyler was looking through her closet to find the appropriate clothes to fit the expectations of Seto Trippin' Kaiba. To her dismay, the only black skirt that was not in the wash was her form-fitting one that zipped up in the back and barely went below the knees.

_Shit! I knew that I should've saved one black skirt! I hate my father right now for making me wear them to his local meetings!_ Skyler thought, a bit angry.

Skyler reluctantly tucked her white blouse under the tight skirt. Then, Skyler tied her black tie on her blouse. After that, Skyler brushed her long blond hair and pulled it back into a tight bun so Seto wouldn't say a word. Skyler looked at herself in the mirror, helplessly pulling at her skirt. Before walking downstairs. Skyler put on some plain one inch heeled shoes.

Everyone else was already eating breakfast in the dining room.

"We eat like kings!" Kurai cried, his mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Isn't he so cute?" Mackie gushed.

Blaze then saw Skyler come in and smirked at her skirt.

"Well, well, well! Looks like someone wants to impress the hood rat Seto Kaiba today!" Blaze grinned.

"Stop!" Skyler snapped helplessly, tugging at the skirt. "And what does hood rat mean anyway?"

"Look it up on Urban Dictionary." Blaze smirked.

Shaking her head, Skyler sat down to eat a quick breakfast.

"I made plans for you guys," Skyler said between mouthfuls. "Yugi will be by to pick you all up at ten to take you all to the Kame Game Shop, his grandfather's shop."

That shop name sounded familiar, but couldn't pin it down.

"Sounds great!" Blaze replied, drowning her pancakes in hot sauce. "I love games…that involve bottles."

"You won't find any of that stuff there, you giant flirt." Skyler sighed.

"If you don't mind, could Kurai and I stay with you?" Polari asked.

Skyler looked up at Polari in surprise. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, since KaibaCorp is so advanced, I want to get used to these modern contraptions. I would get that there." Polari explained.

"Yeah! I want to play Duel Monsters on those holo-thingies Fai-Hon was telling me about yesterday!" Kurai cried.

"They're called holograms, and it's _Croquet_." Croquet muttered from the corner of the dining room.

Skyler shrugged. "Well that's fine. I mean, you haven't done anything to make Seto angry, so I'm sure he won't mind…unlike Blaze."

"Quit singling me out!" Blaze snapped.

Polari's eyes brightened.

"Well, let's hit the road. It's seven am, and we have to be there by eight." Skyler announced, getting up from the breakfast table.

The limo was waiting for them, and Kemo was their driver again.

"Attention duelists! My hair knows where KaibaCorp is!" he announced.

"Kemo, we've been through this," Skyler sighed, rubbing her forehead. "That stopped being funny when I turned eight."

"My hair is crying!" Kemo sniffed.

"Oh, whatever!" Skyler gave up.

"…what is a limo?" Kurai asked.

"Well, Polari knows the ropes! We taught her that stuff yesterday." Blaze told him.

Polari sighed. The modern world is too complicated for her liking…

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gent, welcome to KaibaCorp." Skyler announced.<p>

Everyone looked out the window at the huge building with the KaibaCorp logo in front.

"That's gonna be tight!" Blaze squealed.

"Blaze, we've been through this. That stopped being funny two days ago." Mackie sighed.

"Quit hating on my swag! I got it all in the bag. That's why you're looking like a ha-"

"Cease!" Mari interrupted.

"But I'm just feeling the flow!" Blaze whined.

"Who are you, Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal?" Mackie asked.

Skyler and Akane face palmed while Kurai just looked confused.

"Let's get out of the car, everyone." Skyler sighed, feeling as though she was dealing with kindergarteners.

Everyone did as they were told, and waiting for them out front was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"You're one minute late." Seto snapped at Skyler.

"Ooh, shoot me." Skyler replied sassily.

Seto ignored her and looked at the time travellers.

"Oh great, you brought the zoo with you." Seto rolled his eyes.

Kurai walked up to Seto and innocently looked him in the eye.

"This must be the transvestite." he said bluntly.

Seto was taken aback by the kid. "Who even _taught_ this kid that word?" he asked.

"Yup Kurai, that's him! See that white dress? You wouldn't want to walk around town looking like that, would you?" Blaze asked.

"Of course, it would be the loudmouth Blaze." Seto snapped.

"Shut up, hood rat!" Blaze snapped.

"I don't know what that is, but you're starting to piss me off!"

"That's better than being pissed _on_."

Skyler couldn't help but laugh at Blaze's comeback.

"Whatever. The zoo can wait in the child's waiting lodge. Skyler, come with me." Seto growled, grabbing Skye's arm.

"We finna bump in a second!" Blaze cried.

"You guys, the food court is around the corner from this entrance. Stay there until I come and get you, okay?" Skyler suggested calmly.

"I like food!" Kurai grinned. "But…what's a court?"

"I'll explain along the way." Blaze volunteered.

Skyler waved goodbye as Seto dragged her away.

"The transvestite didn't look so happy." Kurai observed.

"That's because he's been pissed on." Blaze giggled.

"One question. Where's the outhouse?" Kurai asked. "I have to tinkle!"

Once again, everyone looked at Blaze.

"I am not showing him to a urinal!" Blaze snapped.

* * *

><p>"So, here is your ID." Seto was saying, handing Skyler stuff. "Your first assignment is to file these papers in my cabinet in my office. I'll be in a meeting while you do that."<p>

"Okay, Mr. Kaiba." Skyler sighed.

Just as Skyler was about to leave, Seto saw her skirt.

"Stop where you are." Seto told her.

Skyler froze, slightly afraid of what she did wrong already. Seto walked up to her.

"Did you wear that skirt so my corporates could walk up to you and unzip it?" Seto asked, flicking the zipper.

"No!" Skyler snapped, blushing. "This is the only skirt I have at the moment!"

Seto's eyes lingered at her behind, but quickly went back into his cold composure.

"Next time, plan ahead of time." Seto snapped. "To be honest, there are some dogs here who work for me. I wouldn't want any trouble, right?"

With that, Seto walked away. Still blushing, Skyler hurried to Seto's office.

_What's going on? Why is Seto acting like this?_

Skyler waved the embarrassing thoughts away and started her work.

_**Meanwhile, in the toolshed…I mean food court…**_

"So then Blaze said "I finna flip this table!" to her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, and she almost did!" Mari laughed.

"Tell one more embarrassing story and I'm finna flip this table!" Blaze threatened.

"See what I mean?"

"Shut the front door!"

"I got expelled from one of my schools by doing that." Akane chimed in. "There was this bitch who thought she could get away with putting blue hair dye in my shampoo bottle after swimming. So, at lunch, I flipped over her table, blue hair and all. She was covered in chili, pizza, and other lunch stuff. It was hilarious!:

"That's my girl!" Blaze grinned, high-fiving her.

Kurai looked around, bored.

"Hey sis, let's look around this place." he suggested.

"Kurai, Skyler said to stay here until she comes back." Polari reminded him.

"But who knows how long that will take? About 36 stars! So let's go!" Kurai said.

He got up from the table and ran off.

"Kurai!" Polari hissed, trying not to gain the attention of everyone else.

With a frustrated sigh, Polari took off after her brother. What shenanigans will they get into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>36 stars = 1 year<strong>_

**There's your part two of Double Trouble! This will extend to a part 3, since Kurai and Polari are on their own in KaibaCorp. What's going on between Skye and Seto? What will happen in the Kame Game Shop with Blaze, Akane, Marisol, and Mackenzie? Why does Pegasus have a speedo? These questions (Except the last one. The world will never know) will be answered in Chapter 9, Double Trouble part 3! I might update again this week, so stay tuned! Please leave a review on your way out. The review button wants its urges satisfied. **

**This is PRK saying ja ne! :3**


End file.
